Mr and Mrs Specter: The Separation
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: What if "the kiss" happened while Harvey was married to Donna and it was from an woman that Harvey once cared for but never really explored the relationship. How would Donna react knowing Harvey's issues? This is another in my Mrs. and Mrs. Specter series.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 1

They had been separated for only a few months, but it was now Christmas time and the emptiness of not being together hit him in his heart like he had been felled by a bullet. He missed his children. They were growing by the minute, but they were still young enough for him to tuck them in at night with a kiss and a hug. He especially missed the youngest at only a year and a half old. She was just like his wife all redhair, fair complexion, and big green eyes which sparkled when he tickled her which dissolved into infectious baby giggles making everyone in the whole house smile.

Above all, he missed her, his wife. They saw each other at work but she decidedly would not interact with him. Especially now that a case that had embroiled him had crossed the Atlantic sea involving his ex almost girlfriend from so long ago.

He thought of calling her, his wife, but he was afraid she would refuse him access again. It was not as if he meant what happened to happen it just had.

 _He had not meant to take things that far with his long ago almost girlfriend, but he had been so happy to see her after so long. Yes, she was still raising her niece who was no longer a little girl, but a teenager and accompanied her much beloved aunt to the States. He remembered being lectured that he had not brought flowers for his date a long time ago. The beautiful blonde teenage girl now blushed when the memory was brought to the forefront. Impulsively, knowing that he had to speak with her aunt about the case, he invited them both to dinner. Dinner had been great and he had accompanied them both back to the two rooms in The Carlton where her firm had put them up for the few weeks they would be in the USA before Christmas. After dropping her niece at her door, he walked her to the other door and that's when things became clouded in his mind. She had not seen his wedding ring and the thought had not occurred to her that he may have been married with children. She had only known him briefly before when he was that man with the gorgeous smile and never stayed with one woman for too long not wanting to get caught in a commitment or show real emotion. She kissed him and he found himself kissing her back forgetting his wife and three kids at home. His wife said she had work she could take home while he worked on the case. With a kiss as she left the office, he watched her sashaying to the elevator sad that tonight they would not be with each other on the ride home. The thought of his wife had suddenly left his mind when his dinner companion had kissed him. He was catapulted back in time and found that he had missed the taste of her lips. He was suddenly thrown into the past forgetting who he was now. She had run the keycard through the lock and they stumbled into the spacious room, still fervently kissing, and he found himself dragging her to the bed. It was only when the dim light caught the gold and diamonds of his wedding band that he halted any further progress._

 _She sat up then because his loving ministrations had ceased. "Oh my God, you're married, Harvey. Why didn't you tell me?"_

 _"I thought you would have seen my ring but I got so caught up in the case and the past and what might have been that the subject of Donna didn't come up."_

 _They had taken seats on the couch across the room far away from the bed when Zoe had started to apologize that she had not put two and two together._

 _"Donna? Donna Paulsen? She's now COO? Did you know she doesn't use her married name professionally when she signs official papers? That's why I had no idea. I am so sorry, Harvey. You'd better go."_

 _"You didn't come in the office first before we met for dinner. She has her full name on the outside of her office. She did it as a favor to me when Jessica agreed to promote her. Don't think badly of Donna not wanting to use her married name professionally. It's just better for new employees and such. They find out the truth once people start working there."_

 _Zoe then placed her hand on his arm and asked looking into those deep dark eyes, "If she makes you happy and you really do love her than that's all that matters. Who cares what anyone else thinks? Are you happy and in love with your wife, Harvey?"_

 _Harvey smiled wide and it met his eyes. He placed his hand on her cheek. "Yes, Zoe, I am very happy and I have been in love with Donna, I think, since the time I first saw her. It just took me an awfully long time to realize it. I know you probably think that's silly coming from me since you know who I used to be."_

 _Zoe then kissed his cheek and said, "No, I saw how you cared for her at your mock trial those many years ago. I knew there was something there. I assume she's good to you. Do you have children?"_

 _"Yes, I have three," Harvey said holding up his three fingers. Then like any proud father he took out his phone and flipped through the most recent pictures of Amanda, 8, Gordon 7, and MacKenzie 1 -1/2. In the flipping of the photographs there was also the latest family portrait taken last month for Christmas card usage._

 _"You have a beautiful family. Donna was always a beautiful woman, and I surmised by her loving care of you that she loved you so very much. I'm so happy that you have found happiness. You are really a good man."_

 _"Really, when you kissed me, I totally forgot about my wife and children. About my happiness. You don't know why I was the way I was, afraid of commitment and womanizing, but Donna did and she loved me anyway. Events happened and I came to realize that I really wanted a wife, a home, and eventually children and the only person I wanted those things with was-Donna."_

 _"That's wonderful. I was married and I have a son who's home in England, but like my brother my husband had cancer. He died only six months ago, so I guess this is sort of my fault. I was lonely and I thought, perhaps, I could find something I lost. My niece is not in school at the moment, so she was happy to come to the US with me. My son, Henry, is only five and he is home with my aunt."_

 _Zoe then rose from the table and walked Harvey to the door. She kissed his cheek again and he kissed hers back and gave her a smile. He felt bad for her. He felt bad for himself because he needed to tell Donna what happened. She was not going to be happy; however, Harvey hoped Donna would understand. She knew him best. Harvey felt he had thrown his loyalty and devotion to his wife and children down the drain by that one kiss. Well, it was not so much the kiss itself but what he had wanted to do that tore at him._

 _He had arrived home very late that night having spent some time in a bar nursing a couple of scotches pondering his dilemma whether to take the cowardly way out or to confront his wife and try to explain it in a way that she would understand that it really had not meant anything to him._

 _Harvey had arrived home and Donna had fallen asleep at the desk in their bedroom. She had her head down and to the side on top of her crossed hands on top of a manila expanded legal file. He put his arms around her and inhaled her lavendar and vanilla scented hair. He placed a kiss on her head and Donna began to stir._

 _"Harvey?" Donna had asked shaking the sleep out of her head. "What time is it?"_

 _Quietly he reach down with his lips and kissed hers letting himself linger feeling so glad he was home._

 _Donna turned around and rose from the desk. She immediately loosened his tie seeing that haggard look on his face. She removed his tie and kissed his lips and then his neck sweetly. He suddenly took her hands away and held them in his._

 _"What is it? Is the case complicated? How is Zoe? I know it's been a long time..."_

 _"Donna, I need to tell you something now. If I don't it will fester and I don't want us to be angry with each other, ok?" He asked her kissing her hands and looking at her hoping to see sympathy and courage in her gaze. The courage he got but he also saw something else in her face._

 _"What is it?" Donna asked trying to see the secret in his gaze but right now he looked away and then she knew that he had been feeling guilty about something._

 _"Donna, tonight, after dinner with Zoe and her niece, I accompanied them back to their hotel rooms. Well, time passed so quickly and suddenly Zoe kissed me."_

 _"What are you telling me, Harvey?" Donna now knew why he was hedging and seemingly obsequious. He was ashamed._

 _"We kissed at the door and then we kissed inside the room and we landed on the bed and..."_

 _Donna swallowed hard. Harvey, unfaithful and disloyal, how could that happen? This man has had infidelity issues from the first time she met him._

 _"You slept with her, didn't you, Harvey?"_

 _He could hear Donna's angry words in his head, "You, of all people, to forget you were married until Zoe took things into her own hands waiting for you to make that final move."_

 _She had continued to rant on how she never thought with all his fidelity issues which had finally been worked through and reconciled before his mother died that he would be the one to stray. Well, they have been married for more than seven years. Seven year itch was thought to have been traveled through safely. Donna guessed not now._

 _"Donna! Stop! No I didn't sleep with her, but I wanted to," Harvey said and immediately regretted it. Maybe being that honest was not good in a marriage. Harvey did not know. He never had a very good example to show him. His mother had him keep her secrets until finally his father beat it out of him in the boxing ring. Harvey always thought that he could never screw up as badly as this._

 _Donna threw his tie across the room along with the tie clasp that she had also removed._

 _"What the hell does that mean? You wanted to? Is sex that boring now that you're now thinking of being disloyal? I never thought we would be having this conversation. I thought for sure if anyone was going to cheat it would have been me."_

 _Donna began to cry and she turned away from him when he tried to explain that he would never do that._

 _"Sex is never boring with you. I am on fire when I touch you. You consume me and always have. You are an amazing woman in bed and I would be a fool to throw you away. I know you get offers to be unfaithful to me. I am proud that other men want you. I know how lucky I am" Harvey said trying to get her to turn to him so he could shower her with affection and make her understand that it was a just a moment of weakness that he never would have gone through with his thoughts._

 _She then turned to him and passionately threw his pillow at him along with his t-shirt and pajama bottoms._

 _"You know what, Harvey? You can contemplate how sorry you are and how much you would never complete your actions while you sleep in there on the cot in the baby's room," Donna said harshly pointing to the adjacent room where the baby slept peacefully. "Or better yet," she said smiling sarcastically stomping up to him and taking the pillows, pajamas, and the blanket from the end of their bed and swiftly slammed them on the couch in the living room. "Here," she commanded as she pointed downward to the sofa._

 _She stomped back into the bedroom and jumped into their bed turning out the light and leaving Harvey standing there dumbfounded._

Harvey still sat outside in his car in front of their big house. The clouds above reflected his lousy mood. It had been three weeks since Donna had decided to take the children and retreat to the West Chester house. Donna had removed the children from their swank private school taking work home with them so they would not fall behind. She had taken her own work home because it was getting too hard to be with him not only in the office but at home as well. Donna had mentioned that as long as Zoe was in town she could not work in the office. She also had reiterated to Harvey that this was one reason why one should not eat where they shit.

 _Harvey remembered how angry he was with her at that remark when he had done everything in his power to make his wife understand that nothing really happened except a kiss._

 _"What do you mean by that remark, Donna? I guess I'm the shit in this situation, aren't I? " He had shouted at her._

 _"Harvey keep your voice down! We're at the office for heaven's sake!" Donna protested._

 _"Fine. Go back to the West Chester house. I won't follow you, but you just explain to the kids that daddy is not away because he wants to be."_

 _"Leave the kids out of this! I would never damage you in their eyes. They love you so much and I know how much you love them," Donna said and turned away because her tears had started to flow._

 _She walked out of his office then when all he wanted to do was call her back and love her right there in front of everyone._

Harvey finally got out of the car. He noted that the children's bikes were out on top of the lawn. It was Friday night, so he knew Donna would be home and was allowing the children a couple of their friends over for a video game night. He knocked at the door the best he could holding bags of gifts for his children and a couple of very special ones for Donna. As he was looking across the street at the decorations that his neighbors were installing, a whoosh of air was felt as he turned back and he saw Donna standing in the doorway. She was not exactly glad to see him but her body was half turned in that way that she would not prevent him from walking into his own house.

"Here let me take these," Donna said as she grabbed the gifts and hurriedly placed them under the tree.

"You got a tree," Harvey said surprised when really he should not have been.

"Well, I figured since we weren't coming back into the city until after Christmas that I would just get one here," Donna said crossing her hands in front of her awkward in his presence. She knew how she had left things between them a couple of weeks ago and she was now the one who was ashamed.

Suddenly a little red haired tornado ran past Donna and into her father's arms.

"Kenzie my little pumpkin!"

"Dad-dy!" She bulldozed herself at Harvey and he lifted her up with joy and showered her with kisses and a big hug.

"I missed you baby doll," Harvey said to his littlest daughter and rubbed noses with her as Donna watched on and tried not to smile to see the joy light up his face. She did not stop loving him. She never good. It was just hard knowing he was tempted to stray. As someone most wise told her "you always feel a little insecure around the person that means so much to you." Mike was a wise man beyond his years sometimes Donna thought.

As Kenzie pulled at her daddy's hand to take him into her room, Harvey asked over his shoulder where the other two were.

"You'll find them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! The second update I promised on twitter. Please read and if you feel you want to review. I love listening to your ideas or your thoughts. Thank you again, Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 2

"Dad, how come you're not staying here with us tonight?"

"Well, Mandy, I need to be in the city for a couple of weeks while I work on a real important case."

"Why did Mom take us out of school and make us do our school work here?"

Mandy and Harvey were sitting at her desk playing a video game puzzler. Mandy loved puzzles and she was always able to persuade Harvey to play with her and help her over the hard questions. Gordon was sitting on Mandy's bed waiting for his turn to play a car race game with Harvey.

"Is mom mad at you?" Gordon asked looking at the backs of his sister and dad.

Harvey stopped using the P4 controls and sat back on Mandy's bed with Gordon while Mandy went on.

"You, ok, sweetie?" Harvey asked his eldest child.

"I am, dad. It's ok. I'll let you know when I get in trouble again."

Gordon with his blonde locks and big brown eyes looked up at his dad and said, "Is she, dad?"

Harvey nodded and said, "Yes, Gordo, your mom is mad at me."

"Did you say you were sorry?" Mandy asked. She knew how important it was to say you were sorry when you hurt another person.

"Yes, I did."

"Did you mean it?" Mandy said stopping the game and turning around in her desk chair to pointedly look at her father.

"Of course I meant it, Amanda!" Harvey was exasperated that his oldest daughter would inply that Harvey did not mean anything he said. He wondered despite what Donna had said about not damaging him in their children's eyes that maybe she had let something slip. Otherwise why would his daughter ask him if he meant his apology. _Like her mother, he thought, Mandy can be very intuitive._

Gordon frowned. "Of course he meant it, Mandy! Don't be stupid!"

"Gordon your sister is not stupid!"

Both children started to get loud as they argued back and forth. Harvey lost it and rose.

"In bed you two,...NOW!"

"We're sorry, daddy. Please don't go back to the city. We want you to stay here tonight, please? Please ? " The children had begged together. Their volume increasing brought their mother to the room who was busy with getting Kenzie ready for bed.

"Shh! What's going on?" Donna asked in a harsh whisper. "Don't wake up, Kenzie! I just got her to sleep."

Both children hushed their voices and with stage whispers started exclaiming all over again how badly they wanted their father to stay the night at their big house and not return to the condo in the city.

Donna, who did not really want to damage their father's position in her children's eyes, stood looking at Harvey and then at the adoring and begging expressions on her children's faces.

"It's up to your father, kids. I don't mind if he stays here tonight," Donna said with a little smile. She missed her husband so much. She missed feeling his presence next to her at night. She missed their conversations whether it was about work or the kids or some issue that sparked an opinion. She missed seeing his beard in the morning and them having the playful daily argument that maybe he should just let it grow. She missed seeing him during the day when their paths would cross in the office.

Deep within her heart of hearts, she knew that Harvey was telling the truth about he and Zoe. It was not the incident itself which had erected the wall between them. It was how Harvey had said that his psyche had been somewhere else the whole time they were kissing and they fell onto the hotel bed. This wall stood between them separating them physically and emotionally from how they were together. It was long time since Harvey and she had not operated in syncopation. It had been a little less syncopated rhythm once she became COO, but at home they were always together. Laughing and loving together and enjoying their time with their children.

Donna was having a hard time believing that he would not be tempted to stray again. He was loyal and she knew that, if nothing else, he still loved her and needed her. Harvey and she needed to talk things out, but first Donna needed to assess her own feelings and be allowed to work through them before she could forget this blip in their life together.

"Yay!" Both children cheered a little too loudly which woke Kenzie who came out of her room as she had climbed out of her bed. Harvey had seen his little pumpkin come out of her room in her strawberry printed nightgown. Her red curls were all over the place and she looked like she had really been asleep. Harvey went over and picked up his daughter.

"Thank you, Donna. I'll get Kenzie back to sleep and come back to the other two. Then maybe we can talk."

Donna shrugged and said, "Ok."

 _Why did I say that? Because I can never say "no" to him. Well, if he thinks he's going to seduce me and have us make up like we normally would he has another thing coming! We can talk, mister, but for right now, I am still too mad with your actions with Zoe to allow you to come back to our bed._

Harvey and Donna sat across from one another at their dining room table. Each had a glass of dark wine. Donna sat at one end in her black yoga pants and light red sweater. She had one leg crossed under her and her knee propped on the end of the chair. She had finished a whole glass of the dark liquid gathering her courage to not allow the need for her husband's touch to coerce her into them resuming their marital relations. She took another sip and this time placed the large wineglass on the table.

Harvey, meanwhile, watched the dark green eyes of his wife change from hostility to sadness and then back to hostility. He knew it was too soon to make a move on her to convince her that nothing really happened and he would never have gone through with it. Donna is Donna and she can see right through him.

He cleared his throat and said, "How did you get the tree set up? I know it takes two of us to get in the house and in the stand alone. Kids help?" He was fishing for answers.

Donna grabbed her glass again and said, "Yes they helped a little bit, but Bill down the street helped me get it in the house and in the stand. The kids helped pick it out, though." Donna smiled at how excited the two older children were and fascinated MacKenzie was at the height of the trees in the lot.

"Bill George? Down the street?" Harvey did not know whether to be jealous himself. Bill George was a recently divorced man whose wife took the kids and most of the possessions in the settlement. Who knows what could happen? He decided not to get upset with Donna. She needed help and it was the neighborly thing to do. Harvey felt he should have been here like he normally was when they picked out their tree and placed it in the stand. He remembered the first year they had moved to this house. Mandy was still a little baby and Donna was pregnant with Gordon. Mandy and Donna had both been in the hospital, so most of the hard labor of putting the tree up had been borne by Harvey who had not cared one iota because his expectant wife and little girl were back in good health and able to spend some of the holiday left in their new home.

"That was good of him," Harvey said quietly. "Did Gordon get to put the star on top this year? I know he put up a fuss last Christmas." Harvey focused on the liquid in the bowl of the glass as he played with the stem tipping the glass back and forth.

"Yes, he climbed right up the step ladder and placed it right on the correct branch just like he was born to do it," Donna said her lip taking a quirky lift onto one side as she remembered how excited Gordon was at being old enough to put the star on the tree. _At that moment, Gordon reminded me of Harvey and all his bravado acting like he was born to be the "man" of the house while his father was away. Just like Harvey taking control, Donna thought to herself._

"I wish I had been here," Harvey said not looking at his wife because he was afraid he would see hostility in her eyes.

"Well, it's still two weeks before Christmas. Maybe we can put a tree in the condo in the city," Donna said then started biting her lip. _What did I say that for? He's going to take that I want to come back to the city before Christmas. I know the case will last longer than that. Louis has been hearing some issues with witnesses being extradited from England. So I'm sure Zoe won't be going back anytime soon._

Harvey heard what Donna was trying not to say. "Are you saying you and the kids will come back before Christmas?" Harvey's voice carried a sound of hopefulness. He was so lonely. He had never been this lonely in his life not since before he had married Donna.

"No, Harvey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted to come back yet. The kids are all set doing their schoolwork during the day as well as me. Kenzie just loves being here all day instead of dealing with daycare teachers...I just can't right now"

"Donna," Harvey said not wanting to be whiny, pleading, or even irritated but unfortunately Donna perceived something in his voice that Harvey had not deliberately placed there. He just wanted to reason with her.

"Donna," he said again. "This incident with Zoe happened right before Halloween. I think the last time we were together in the same place was at your Women In Business Halloween Charity Party."

"Which you just had to invite Zoe," Donna slammed back. "Why, Harvey? She had no business being at that fundraiser."

"Well, you know, she didn't even know you were my wife. You didn't sign the travel papers with your married name. You used Paulsen like you always do when it comes to business," Harvey said vehemently.

"Is that what this is all about? You're blaming me? You have the nerve to blame me for your lapse in judgment. You're blaming me because I didn't sign the travel visas with my married name!" Donna exclaimed her voice rising in volume as she rose from her chair and padded heavily across the dining room into the living room where the tree lights twinkled and blinked.

"Donna," Harvey said attempting to quell his rage at Donna and also at the misery of their situation. _How did I screw this up? This is why I never wanted to get involved with her in the first place. It hurts so much to be without her. I've been without her before, but not like this. Without our children. That hurts most of all."_

"I am not blaming you for any of this," Harvey said more quietly and came to sit on the couch where Donna had sought refuge from his presence at the dining room table.

Donna looked at Harvey and said, "I'm sorry, Harvey. I just can't do it right now. I know it's been a couple of months and all I want to do is to jump in your arms and let you come back home but all I can see in my mind's eye is you and Zoe falling onto a hotel bed and then you realizing all of a sudden that you have a wife and children. A wife who fell in love with you the minute you touched her hand in that bar so many years ago and children who adore their father and think he's Superman, Wolverine, and SpongeBob Squarepants all wrapped up in one."

Harvey snorted, "SpongeBob Squarepants?"

Donna looked back at him and smiled a little. "In your sillier moments."

"Well, at least you didn't call me Patrick," Harvey said taking a sip of the wine he brought with him from the dining room.

Donna smirked and then turned looking at him. "Sometimes, Specter, you do remind me of a Starfish...all heart and no brains."

Harvey smirked back. "I guess I deserve that for the last couple of months."

They both looked at one another and shared a chortle of laughter. The raging tide had seemed to ebb by that one silly remark. Each seemed a little more charitable toward each other than they had been since the whole incident happened.

"I'm going to go the guest room and take up my overnight residence there. I'm tired," Harvey admitted as he took his glass to the kitchen around the corner from the living room.

"Well, for what it's worth, Harvey," Donna said looking up at him warmly in the dimlight from the tree. "I'm glad you're staying. Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight, Donna," Harvey laid his hand experimentally on Donna's shoulder and was not happy that she flinched at his touch knowing once how she craved it as he craved hers now.

Harvey climbed the stairs leaving his wife downing the last few drops in her wineglass.

Harvey awoke to see three sets of eyes staring at him. Two sets were deep brown and the other dark green. He awoke suddenly having been startled with a bad dream and someone hitting on him. It turned out that the constant battering was not more than his youngest daughter beating out a rhythm on his chest with her Winnie-the-Pooh bear.

"Yay, daddy's awake!" Mandy and Gordon cried bouncing up and down near his legs while Kenzie sat on his chest with her finger in her mouth smiling and drooling all over him.

"Make Specter Special pancakes, daddy!" Mandy exclaimed so excited that her daddy woke up at their house after so long. Mandy, precocious as ever, wondered why he was not in with mommy.

"Daddy why did you sleep here?" Mandy asked. Gordon hit his sister on her arm. Gordon was a little more sensitive to situations than Mandy though only 7.

"Didn't mommy say that was none of your beeswax already?"

"Yes, but I don't care. I don't like it when mommy and daddy aren't together!" Mandy hit her brother back.

"I don't either, my sweetie, but right now it is the way it is. However," Harvey said picking up Kenzie from his chest and rising. "It's time to make pancakes! The first one to the kitchen gets the first batch!"

Mandy and Gordon ran out of the room and he could hear them clumsily running. Then he heard Donna yelling, "Careful! No running down the stairs. Harvey, is this your doing?!"

Harvey carrying Kenzie looked at his wife as he came down the stairs and sheepishly said, "They're ok. I'm making pancakes and they were excited. I'm sorry."

Donna looked at how happy her little family was and said, "You're forgiven this time, mister. However if this happens again you will not be allowed to cook. In the meantime, I'm going to take a shower. Do you think you can handle them long enough, cook, and not set the house on fire?" Donna asked crossing her arms in front of her.

Harvey whose beard had come in overnight gave her the most endearing disheveled look that Donna absolutely adored. She could not help smiling as she took Kenzie into her arms.

Harvey turned the baby away and said, "I've forgotten how cute you look in the morning with no make up and your hair all over. Go take your shower. I got this."

Donna stood on one foot trying not to be charmed by his disarming remarks about her morning appearance. Out of the side of her mouth she said, "Ok, but if one of them escapes and bothers me for the seven minutes I get to myself each day. You're leaving. Got it!" Donna could not help giving him a lopsided smile and crooked a finger before she kissed Kenzie and jogged up the stairs leaving Harvey to calm the chaotic storm which was their children.

Donna sat toying with her pancakes some minutes later. Kenzie was contented in her play area and the other children had found solace in watching some old cartoons that Donna had tuned in for them.

"What's the matter? Did I lose my touch? Normally you scarf my pancakes so quickly, I don't get a chance to snitch." Harvey asked sitting down in the chair next to his wife. He experimentally placed a hand on her arm and was pleased that she had not flinched or tried to move away from him as she had last night.

"Nothing. They're good. I guess I'm just not hungry," Donna said moving her arm away from Harvey and picked up her orange juice. She took a sip, licked her mouth and said, "I think you should go soon, Harvey."

Harvey frowned at her. "Why? I've missed this. I've missed you. I've missed us. This felt so good just to be here with you and the children."

"It has been a little too good. I'm not ready."

"Donna, Zoe means nothing to me," Harvey said knowing then he should not have ventured down that path.

Donna looked up at him. "You really don't get it, do you? It's not what you did but what you said you felt or what you forgot when you did what you did. What you almost did that makes me wonder if we still have any life together."

"Ok, Donna. I will go. I'll shave and get dressed and say goodbye," Harvey said swallowing. He rose and just before walking upstairs he thought maybe they could make more headway into getting back together.

"Listen, Donna, Gretchen and Rachel cooked up this office Christmas Party and it would not be a party without the COO being there. Will you come?"

"I can't. My mother is out of town and I don't have a sitter."

"Nonsense, Julia can come in a moment's notice. Call Carol your other sister, she would love to come and see the kids. She's a little closer than Julia."

"Will Zoe be there?" Donna asked not turning around to look at Harvey. She did not want for him to see her cry again. Donna wanted to say yes so badly. She needed to have the firm understand that their COO was not far away and that she and Harvey were still a team in the office even if their marriage had hit the skids.

"Zoe doesn't work for us anymore, So, no, I think she'll be going back to England to see her son before Christmas. She may bring him back with her," Harvey mentioned.

Donna sniffed. "Zoe has a son? I didn't know that."

Harvey still stood in his pajama pants and undershirt in the wide dining room archway. Donna still had not turned around to look at him.

"She does. He's only five."

At that Donna turned around and said, "Ok, Harvey, I will think about it. I'm not promising, though, ok?"

"That's all I can ask. Thank you, Donna. I still love you, you know." Harvey said before turning away and climbing the steps with little enthusiasm.


	3. Mr and Mrs Specter The Separation Ch 3

**HI All! Thank you for the reception of this fic. I truly appreciate it. Here's the latest. I hope you stick with it because I have few things planned that you may or may not like. Thank you - Carebearmaxi. Please R &R so I know what you do like and what you don't like. I value all opinions.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 3

Harvey stayed the rest of the weekend and started out for the city on Monday morning with the design of heading straight into the office. He was a little more hopeful than he had been when started the trip the previous Friday afternoon having spent time with Donna and their children. She had also said she would be there in a week for the office Christmas party.

Suddenly the text tone sounded in Harvey's coat pocket. He was sitting in his Mustang just getting it warmed so he had to do some maneuvering to get it out of his jacket pocket as he had on his wool winter coat, knit plaid scarf, and leather gloves. When he did finally get to his phone the message made him smile.

 _Harvey,_

 _I'm glad you spent the weekend. The kids were happy to have their daddy here. They missed you._

Then when Harvey was thinking that was all the text tone sounded again.

 _I missed you, too._

 _Love,_

 _Donna_

Harvey smiled and put the car into gear and began his way back to Manhattan.

Meanwhile, Donna was waking the children to start their school day.

"Mandy, up, get to the table so you can start school. Don't let me say it twice," Donna commanded whipping the covers off her eight-year-old daughter. Mandy had a tendency, like her father, to not want to get up when her alarm was blaring.

"Mom...do I have to? Is daddy still here?"

"Yes, and no. He went back to the city. He had to go to work."

"Oh," Mandy said dejectedly. Since Harvey was not there, Mandy decided to test her mother and not move. She remained in bed under the covers while she heard her mother go to her brother's room.

"Gordon..." Donna said softly as she came over and sat on the side of her son's bed. "Wake up, honey, you need to get up for breakfast and then to your class." Donna shook him gently. Gordon was a much more sensitive sleeper. He never tested anyone, usually, and became easily startled if loud noises interrupted him in a quiet task like sleeping. Not sure who that was like, but Donna respected her children for being their own people and treated them for whom they were.

"Mom, is daddy still here?" Gordon, all short blonde hair mussed and spiky rubbing his eyes asked.

"No, honey. Just like I told your sister, daddy had to go into the city and go to work."

"Do you think he'll come back here tonight?"

"No, honey, he has to stay in the city where he is close to the firm," Donna explained for what must have been the fortieth time.

"Mom, you work there, too, why are you working here?" Gordon wanted to know. Mandy had told him that their parents were having "marital" problems whatever that meant. All he knew was that mom took them out of their school and suddenly they were using their computers for something other than fun and games. Something, Gordon was none too happy about.

"I told you Gordon. It is easier for me to work here and your dad to work at the firm. It's not so bad, is it? You can go to school in your P.J's?" Donna asked smiling. She was rewarded by a smile and a hug from her almost 7-year-old-son.

"Yeah, that's cool, mom. I love you," Gordon said still hugging his mom.

"I love you, too, baby. Now up so you can eat before you have to log on."

Gordon threw the covers over the side of the bed and rose as Donna left the room to return to Mandy whom she knew was the most precocious and high-spirited of the three.

Donna sneaked up on Mandy. She did a little stealth move and noticed she was still in her bed. Then Donna approached the bed and started to tickle her. Mandy started giggling and finally threw open the covers and pulled her mom down onto the bed with her.

"Mom! I'm getting up...! Mandy laughed so hard and took Donna with her until they both fell off the bed laughing. Suddenly Gordon wanted to join the fun and he leaped on top of the pile where they all rolled around the floor. Donna suddenly looked up and there was Kenzie with her finger in her mouth and laughing.

"Come here, baby," Donna coaxed as she motioned to Kenzie who landed on top of Donna with a big wollop. Three redheads and a blonde all rolling around the floor for a little Monday morning fun.

Finally, succumbing to laughter and exhaustion, Donna left the older children to their own dressing routines while she took Kenzie into her room to change her diaper and get her started for the day. As she kissed Kenzie's little sweaty head and talk to her, Donna could not stop thinking how Harvey would have loved to have been a part of that family pile. _Oh well..._

After the children were logged onto their class and Kenzie was happy in her play area with her own little learning books and pad, Donna opened her laptop and decided to Skype the office.

"Well, hello, Red, long time no talk," Gretchen greeted Donna with a smile.

"Good morning, Gretchen, how are you?" Donna asked looking around Gretchen's head to see if she could see her husband.

"I'm good. However, I guess you're not doing so good," Gretchen said.

"Now why would you say that?" Donna wondered.

"Because you're face Skyping me instead of a voice call. You checking on hubby?"

"What if I was?"

"Well, he hasn't arrived yet. He called and said he spent the weekend out of town, so I am assuming with you and the kids. He should be here any minute."

"Oh, Yes, he did spend the weekend here. The kids were very happy. They miss him," Donna said trying not to reveal how much she missed him as well.

"And you, I bet."

"None of your business, Gretchen. Not why I called," Donna said realizing she just revealed her emotions in her face. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

"Listen, Gretch, while I have you, what is this Christmas party that you and Rachel cooked up? I haven't been able to talk with Rachel. She's been a tad busy with court and her family."

"Well, we were thinking what you did last year and trying to repeat it. Fun, games, music, food, but none of that orgy stuff that went on last year. It is amazing what a little booze does to young lawyers," Gretchen lamented.

Donna laughed because she and Harvey were snuggled together in his dark corner office enjoying a little innocent necking. She remembered the quiet in the office with the door closed and all the festive noises outside.

"Well, maybe, we should not have spent so much on the booze. Come on you and the mail guy seemed to be hitting it off rather well," Donna teased Gretchen.

"Ralph? We did," Gretchen said with a little smile. "So again, I know the Christmas party can't be the only thing you were calling for."

"You're right. It wasn't. I need you to go to my office and find a file on my desk and send it home with the Fed Ex guy."

"Wouldn't it be easier if Harvey just brought it home to you?" Gretchen asked. She was not sure exactly why the Specters were separated but she figured it was to do with the Zoe Lawson from England. By the look of her she looked like she had been one of Harvey's exes.

"He's not coming back here. He's staying in Manhattan. He is fine tuning the Lawson case for court next month."

"And here were are...Zoe Lawson," Gretchen said having already retrieved the file and come back to the screen. Suddenly Louis brushed by Gretchen and noticed Donna was on the screen. He immediately came behind Gretchen and giving Donna his 80-tooth smile waved wildly.

"Happy Hanukkah, Donna!"

"You, too, Louis. Are you going to Esther's this year?"

"Yep, Sheryl and me are attending my sister's usual holiday bash. Well, come back here quickly. It's falling apart without you," Louis said turning quickly and dancing his way to his office just behind Gretchen.

"He seems cheery," Donna said.

"He should be. I think there will be a new little Litt coming along next year."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Donna said putting hand to her mouth. Suddenly in the distance, Donna saw a female shape with long dark blonde hair. She was tall and dressed to the nines and right behind her was...Harvey!

"Gotta go, Gretchen. Kenzie escaped from her play area. Just send the files to the West Chester house," Donna quickly cut off the connection.

 _Ok, calm yourself. You know they are working the case together so she does have a right to be there. He probably had a morning breakfast with her. I'm not going to tell myself it was morning meeting because we know what Harvey's meaning for a "morning" meeting is. You're getting hysterical. No need to play the wronged wife here. Just open up the meeting minutes and the other odd things you need to resolve for the firm. Before you know it, you will have to feed the kids and then the day will be over and you can go to the mall to check out the Christmas decorations and then afterward open another bottle of Merlot._

Donna rose from the desk and checked on the children before she decided she had the guts to reopen her laptop.

Incidentally, Zoe was, in fact, meeting with Harvey. They had met in the lobby of the building and rode the elevator together to the fiftieth floor. She was wrapping up some parts of discovery and preparing for court before the Christmas holidays. Zoe was returning to England with her niece within a few days.

"Ok, so if you could not find the paper trail in any of the British Corporations then it has to be here. I have been looking into a list of correlated companies that say they are a subsidiary of Dyson the one which your client says has been carrying on fraudulent transactions," Harvey said as he sat at his table with spreadsheets and computer readouts strewn across it. Zoe sat on the other side and she was opening her leather case and adding to the impressive piles already on the table.

"These are the last tax returns that were filed last year. Normally they file their tax returns two months after their year end and audit. However, as you know, in this country the year end can be moved from December which now it seems they have gone to a May-to-May year end, so the US taxes were not due until August of this year," Zoe stated laying the papers on the spreadsheets.

Harvey looked at Zoe. He knew her forte had always been tax fraud both British and American. Louis was always their PSL's best asset when it came to anything remotely financial in nature. Harvey was always good at negotiation but he needed to involve someone who was better at financial strategy than he.

Harvey pursed his lips and looked around the room. He then looked at Zoe and asked, "Would you mind if I called a third party into this case?"

Zoe smiled and said, "Louis. Of course not, I think he would really be a help."

Harvey rose from his seat behind the table and asked if Gloria had seen Louis.

"No, I haven't Harvey, but I did see Gretchen. She said that Louis was due in court this morning. I will see if and when he is due back," Gloria said picking up the phone and dialing into Gretchen's desk.

"Ok, thanks, Gretchen. Yep, I'll see you later. Thank you," Gloria said to Gretchen before hanging up and looking up at Harvey.

"He's not expected back until about 4. He's has an outside client appointment after court adjourns at two."

Harvey stood there looking in the distance. He really wanted Louis on this, but he could see if his Junior Partner was busy. Then Harvey thought better of it because of a potential risk his secret being discovered. They had had a close call almost two years ago now, so Harvey did not want to rock the boat by having Mike participate in this case no matter how small.

"Ok, thanks, Gloria," Harvey said thinking that since Donna and the kids were still in West Chester maybe Louis, Zoe, and he could just discuss this case later at dinner. Before turning back into his office, he walked back to his secretary.

"Gloria, call Gretchen, and tell her to have Louis see me when he gets back. I need to consult with him on a case."

"Sure, Harvey," Gloria said and picked up the phone again to tell Gretchen Harvey needed Louis.

Harvey returned to his office and close the door behind him.

"Louis isn't available until tonight, so I have asked his secretary to let him know that I need to see him. I'm hoping we can have a good dinner and discuss this case then. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, Harvey, but I do need to finalize my trip back to England with the airport and make sure my niece has some dinner as well."

Suddenly Harvey had a revelation. "How about you and your niece come to my apartment. I will invite Louis there and then we can have dinner, your niece won't be alone, and we can discuss the case."

"What about Donna and the children?" Zoe asked.

Harvey then became quiet. He returned to a seat but on his couch across the room not at the table where he had previously been sitting.

"Harvey?" Zoe asked turning around in her chair looking at Harvey's sudden silent demeanor.

"Zoe, I told Donna about what happened in the hotel room almost two months ago."

"Of course you did, but...what happened?" Zoe asked fearful of what Harvey was about to confide.

"She took the kids out of school and they have been logging on from home and if you haven't noticed her office hasn't been opened in two months. She's also logging on and working from home in our house in West Chester."

"Donna left you? Nothing happened," Zoe said flabbergasted that Harvey had not said a word in the almost two months they had been working together on the case.

"Yes. I explained nothing happened, but she knows my history with you and she felt threatened and wronged."

Zoe nodded her head and rose from the table and came over to the couch where she took a seat next to Harvey and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Donna knows how much you love her. It was just a moment's aberration and we came away before things got too far. I'm sure you explained that to her," Zoe said seeing the tears standing in his big brown eyes.

"Well, it's not the fact that it happened that's bothering her, but how I told her and what I told her about the incident."

Zoe became apprehensive and removed her hand from Harvey's shoulder.

"What could you have told her more than what actually happened? It's not like you not to be honest especially when it comes to something this important like your marriage," Zoe said frowning herself.

"Donna asked me if I slept with you. I said we didn't because we hadn't and then I told her that I wanted to sleep with you. Donna was furious after that and then she threw bedclothes on the couch and I slept there that night. I fucked up, Zoe. I lost my wife and my kids all in one stupid honest statement."

Zoe was flattered that Harvey still wanted to take her to bed after all this time, but for him to tell his wife that was definitely not good. _Donna would have figured it out anyway. She's always been empathically connected with him. It must have grown since they married, right? Zoe asked herself._

"Harvey, Donna just needs some time. She must know you're still in love with her and you just made a stupid mistake. If anyone knows of how you can screw up a relationship, it's your wife," Zoe said.

Harvey turned to look at her and started towards her like he wanted to kiss her but then he just quietly said, "Yes, she always knew how I could screw things up. When we got married we promised that we would not mix work with our life together because things could become murky."

"Harvey, it's not the work that you've mixed here. It's your sordid past with one of the women with whom you weren't able to coerce into your bed. I am sure Donna knows that down deep. It's the wanting that is bothering her. I can understand because if my husband was thrown into a situation with one of his almost exes than I would feel the same way."

There was a quiet moment while they just sat on the couch and Harvey stared at a picture of his wife he kept on the windowsill behind his desk. It was taken last year at the annual New York Bar Charity Gala which this past year was sponsored by PSL. The funds from the tickets were 75% donated to the charities that PSL represented pro bono. Donna had just taken the role of COO a couple of months before after her own business had been laid waste by arsonists.

Harvey focused on his wife in the picture. Donna was beautiful in a dark blue silk gown off one shoulder and shirred in the middle. The design hid a little of the baby weight that she had still carried after having MacKenzie and focused in the bosom area accentuating the fullness from breastfeeding their youngest. Her red locks were swept up with tendrils hanging down. Harvey looked at himself smiling widely dressed in the best Tom Ford tux that money could buy. Harvey just focused on Donna's big smile and remembered that that picture had made it into the New York Lawyer magazine. He had memorized the caption.

 _Managing partner, Harvey Specter, and his wife, COO, Donna Paulsen-Specter attend the New York Bar Charity Gala. What a beautiful and charitable couple!_

"Harvey? Where are you?" Zoe asked seeing him staring at the framed picture from across the room.

"I'm just looking at this picture," Harvey said as he rose from his seat next to Zoe. He walked over to the windowsill and picked it up. He brought it over to Zoe and she took it from him.

"You both looks so happy. When was this taken?" Zoe asked.

"Last December around this time. When Donna became COO the first thing she did was have us do more pro bono work. This was a charity gala sponsored by us for not only our charities for which we have done pro bono but for some other firms as well. This picture and the article I have attached on the back are from New York Lawyer."

"Kenzie, our youngest, was just a few months old. We were so happy," Harvey said and took a seat across from Zoe in one of his leather chairs.

"The glow from your happiness is very obvious."

Suddenly, Harvey stopped feeling sentimental and went back to business.

"Well, I will deal with this later. Tell me, are you and Charity coming to my house and then we'll have Louis there and then we can discuss the rest of this case and prepare it for court in the New Year?"

Zoe was surprised at the sudden change of subject and stood up handing Harvey back the photograph.

"Yes, what time do you want us?"

Harvey's jaw was a little tight. "About 7:30, I think Louis should have his shit together by then."

"Ok, Harvey, we'll see you at 7:30," Zoe said and then came over to him seeing that he was now back on a tightrope.

"It will all work out. Don't worry. If you still love Donna, like I know you do, I am sure it will all be ok. Soon I will be returning to England and all of this can be put behind you."

Harvey looked at Zoe. _This is not your fault he said in his head thinking of Zoe and how she seemed to be feeling guilty for an innocent mistake._

"Say, we're having a little office Christmas party here next week. Do you want to come?" Harvey wanted to bite his tongue the minute the words left his lips.

"No, that won't be a good idea. I'm sure Donna will be here and it would be awkward. Thank you for the invitation, but no." Zoe walked away and opened the office door.

"See you at 7:30," Harvey said as she departed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Again, I decided to do two updates on this one because this one is rolling around in my head. Please R &R. Don't worry things will come to a head soon!**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 4

Louis, Zoe, and Harvey sat around the dining table discussing different aspects of the case. Charity, Zoe's niece, was holed up in the kids' room playing a video game. Her aunt had coerced her into eating the meal that Mr. Specter had provided although it had not been one of her favorites. Chicken Fettucine Primavera was everything that Harvey still remembered how to cook from a long time ago. He had cooked it for Scottie (who taught him how to make it) and he cooked it for Donna a couple of times when challenged because Donna's one lacking skill was cooking. Harvey was also not subjecting his children to shitty Thai food at their young ages, so Harvey learned to cook one or two pasta meals that were delicious and nutritious.

"Is there nothing you can't do, Harvey?" Louis lamented as he took another forkful of pasta. He closed his eyes and audibly appreciated the morsel.

"Yeah, financial case stuff, that's why you're here," Harvey remarked watching and laughing at Louis' appreciation of his cooking. He looked over at Zoe and noticed she was smiling widely.

"I have to agree with Louis, Harvey. This is delicious," Zoe said cleaning her plate with sopping up the sauce with her bread.

"I don't think Charity liked it too much. She barely ate," Harvey remarked taking her barely eaten food to the kitchen bar.

"She's very persnickety. Nothing against you. She tried it, but it wasn't to her liking. She's more a meat and potatoes girl, I hate to say."

"Well, my kids are always grateful when I cook. Heck they love to eat! I think they inherited their Aunt Rachel's foodie instincts since they do spend a considerable amount of time at her house since MacKenzie was born."

Harvey poured himself another glass of wine and silently offered to Louis and Zoe who both said they were fine.

"Ok, now that everyone is finished eating. Let's take this over here where I have the papers spread, so we can come up with something," Harvey said.

Zoe and Louis took their plates over to the kitchen bar and came to sit on the couch. Harvey had a fire roaring in the fireplace so it was nice and toasty in the apartment against the cold early December evening.

Once settled they sat down and became immersed in the case at hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel," Donna said after Donna's cell phone picked up.

"Donna, how great to hear from you. I'm sorry I haven't called lately. I've been swamped," Rachel answered happy to hear from her friend.

"Well, I feel a little isolated way out here. The only people I've been talking to keep asking why their daddy isn't here."

"Have you seen Harvey?"

"Yes, he stayed last weekend. He came on Friday and left on Monday," Donna said curling up on her couch in her family room which is where she retreated once all the kids were asleep. It was now Wednesday. Two days since Harvey had left and she had not heard a word from him. Hence the call to Rachel.

"That was two days ago, Donna, what aren't you telling me?"

"I haven't heard from him since. He normally calls the kids after he's done work, but it's been two days and they haven't got a call from him. Neither have I. Not so much as a text."

Rachel had not known the reason for the sudden separation between her friends when Donna took basically her office to West Chester and the children out of school. She knew that Donna would confide this to her one day.

"I have a few minutes before I have to go back and work on my case. Jamie's asleep and so is Mike. He is so funny. He reads "Curious George" to her everynight. Sometimes she reads it to him."

Donna smiled. It was nice to hear how happy her friends were in being parents. It was the best job on earth Donna had to admit. She loved being a mom, but she loved being Harvey's wife meaning his lover, his companion, and his coworker. She missed him. So she wanted to run something by Rachel.

"Say, Rache, you remember Zoe Lawson?"

"Sure. I hear she and Harvey have been working on a transcontinental case for one of her clients."

"Yes. That's the problem." Donna sighed heavily. All she wanted was her husband back. Donna knew she was in control of this situation, and she also knew she needed to do something about it or she might lose her husband completely. Harvey was never a patient man. He was always loyal, but patience was not one of his virtues. It had been better since the children were born and his heart condition, but sometimes the old hothead Harvey would rear his ugly head. This subject-their relationship-was so volatile that she knew could cause him to react in the wrong way.

"Rachel, Harvey and Zoe had an incident a couple of months ago. Please don't tell Mike unless you absolutely have to because as soon as he hears he'll be stomping down to Harvey's office and telling him to get his shit together. I can't have that because it won't help. It will just piss him off."

"Donna, I know they may have dated in the past there had been gossip," Rachel said.

"Well, yes, they did date, but I don't think they ever slept together. She had to return to England to raise her niece because her brother had cancer. So nothing ever happened. It wasn't for lack of trying. I remember making plans for a weekend getaway for them many years ago and that was when he found out about Zoe's brother."

"She's been gone a long time. So now that she is back what are you telling me? What is this incident?"

"Zoe didn't know that Harvey was married. He treated them, Zoe's niece and Zoe, to dinner the first night she was in town and Zoe kissed him and apparently they were going to go further until Harvey or Zoe noticed the light reflect off his wedding band," Donna said and felt the pain and tried to not to feel it over again.

"Well, it didn't go any further, did it?" Rachel asked.

"No, Harvey said no, but he also told me he wanted to go farther," Donna lost it then. She cried.

"Oh, I am sorry, Donna," Rachel said.

"You know, after all the years we denied one another and we finally came together and have this great life together. We had a couple of scares but that's life! We always knew we would be together. I still want to be his wife, Rache, but after that confession how do I know that he isn't straying or that he's become bored with me. He used to have a different woman almost every night and then Scottie when she was in town. How do I compete with that?"

"Donna, you're awesome. Harvey knows that. You know his history. You know how loyal he is. He would never do that to you. He loves you and the children. Mike knew how much he was in love with you the minute he saw you two banter back and forth in the office. I've seen how you both look at each other."

"Maybe..." sobbed Donna.

"You know what to do to get your husband to make sure he stays yours. To tell you the truth I don't think you have anything to worry about. He looks longingly at your office. I know he misses you terribly. Gretchen and Gloria both say he's been a bit of monster since he knows you're not down the hall.

"Thanks, Rachel. I know. I just needed some good words from my buddy."

"Are you coming to our office party on Tuesday afternoon?" Rachel asked hoping she would see her there.

"Yes, I told Harvey I would after he asked me this past weekend. I've been out of my high heels for so long that I hope I can remember how to walk in them."

"So what are you doing with the kids?"

"Marcus and Kate are coming here for a visit. They can't come Christmas this year because they are going to Kate's parents. So Kate didn't mind taking care of our three to mix with her three."

"Good. Is she willing to stay all night?"

"I don't know...what are you thinking?"

"Go back to the condo and stay there for the night. I don't need to tell you how to seduce your husband. You only have to nod at him and he'll be right there."

Donna smiled. "You're right. I have forgotten momentarily who I am and who my husband is. Thanks, Rache. I'll make sure with Kate before I can commit, though."

"Well, you could always make your way back to the big house once you have your little love fest in the condo."

"Thanks, Rachel. I'm so glad I told you. Love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Donna. Love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Louis knocked on Harvey's office door two days later.

"Harvey, we've got a problem proving this transaction," Louis said as he eyed his friend when he looked up at him.

"Jeez, Harvey, when was the last time you slept? You look like shit. We've got a depo in an hour. Are you ready?"

When Harvey looked up at Louis, his eyes were red rimmed, his shirt was wrinkled, his tie was not on, and his spiky hairdo had become mashed on one side as if Harvey had slept in his office.

"I'm ready. I'll just go home and change real quick before the witness and their lawyer arrive. Besides I have to go get Zoe."

"Zoe is still here?"

"Yeah, she was supposed to leave yesterday but her flight from England got delayed and she couldn't get another one out until tomorrow. So since she couldn't get another hotel room, I let her and her niece sleep in the condo since Donna and the kids aren't there. I've been sleeping here."

"Harvey, it's not my place to get between you and your wife but you are both my friends. What's going on? I know Donna's been working from your West Chester house and you've been sleeping at the condo."

"None of your business, Louis. We're fine. Donna and I are going through a rough patch but we're working on it."

"How long since you talked to her?"

"You know, Louis, you were right about one thing."

"What' that?"

"It isn't your place to know what goes on between my wife and me," Harvey said fuming. He hastily and abruptly put on his jacket and stuffed his tie in the pocket and left.

"I'll be back in an hour when the witnesses are ready for deposing."

Louis swallowed hard and felt bad for Donna seeing how bad Harvey was feeling she could not be much better,

He arrived back at his condo and found Zoe and Charity all dressed and ready to go. He also noticed that someone had cooked. He could smell sausage, eggs and bit of burnt toast if he had not been mistaken.

"Harvey!" Zoe said surprised to see him at his condo. She thought he would have returned to his home with Donna when he offered for she and Charity to stay at his condo while they waited for their flight home to England the next morning.

"Hi! Listen, I need to shower and change. Ray is down there waiting for you if you're ready to go to the office."

He turned to the young teenager who sat at the kitchen bar finishing her breakfast.

"Charity, are you all packed up? You can finish your breakfast," Harvey said quickly. "We can all ride back together. It won't take me long to shower and change."

"Yes, Mr. Specter, I'm all finished. Thank you for letting us stay here," Charity said and saw her Aunt Zoe smile at her.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get changed," Harvey said running into his bedroom and closing the French doors behind him.

As he was ripping his shirt off and starting the water in the shower, his cell phone incoming tone rang, he knew it was Donna because she had set up a special ringtone for her when she called. It was their wedding song.

"Donna, not now, honey!" He exclaimed to himself and after the third chime he answered.

"Harvey! I didn't interrupt you in a depo, did I?"

"No, Donna, I was just getting into the shower. I spent all night at the off..."

"Harvey! I left my make up in the bedroom on Donna's vanity," Zoe said as she barged in to the bedroom thinking that he was in the bathroom already in the shower.

"Harvey, who is that woman with you? Why are you taking a shower late morning?"

"It's nothing. I have to get back to the office for a depo"

"You know what, you son of a bitch! I don't care. I know that's Zoe. I would recognize that British accent anywhere. I guess I will just see you Tuesday at the party. Don't bother coming home this weekend. Marcus and Kate and the kids won't be here until Monday night."

"Donna! It's not what you think! I can explain..." Harvey tried to explain feeling his wife's fury many miles away through the phone. _Click!_

"Was that Donna?" Zoe asked noticing that Harvey stood there halfway between the bathroom and the bedroom in nothing but his boxers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in. I heard the water running..."

"It's not your fault. It was Donna and I didn't want her to wonder why I wasn't answering, but now..."

"Aunt Zoe, what's going on?" Charity asked coming into the bedroom and noticing that Harvey was practically naked and her Aunt was standing there talking to him.

"Charity go back to the living room. I just came in for my makeup bag I left on Mrs. Specter's vanity."

"Ok, sorry," Charity said and retreated back to the living room.

"Harvey, I am sorry. Donna will understand if you explain it to her. It's actually kind of comical," Zoe said smiling.

Harvey did not think so, but he could see the humor in the situation. He knew his wife would not even if he explained it without embellishment.

Harvey spotted a woman's makeup bag on the bathroom counter. Donna's make up was in her vanity and in the bathroom and in the kitchen and in her purses no less. She was always leaving it around so she could do her face at a moment's notice.

"I think this is what your looking for, right?" Harvey handed the bag to her.

"Yes, thank you, Harvey. I think I will take Charity down to the car and wait for you there."

Harvey agreed quietly and then shut the door his movements not as frantic now.

He went into the shower and closed the let the water sluice over him and dreaded seeing his wife on Tuesday. He thought he would go home Friday night anyway to see if he could make amends and explain the circumstance that Zoe came to be in their home and their bedroom. He could only imagine what was going on in her beautiful brain.

He realized the time was ticking, so he washed and then got out of the shower and hurriedly put on another gray Burberry suit this time with a red tie. He normally never wore a red tie but his mood fit the color.

He filled his pockets again with his cell phone and money clip and grabbing his overcoat this time left his apartment with a mind to get Zoe and Charity back to England as soon as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI Again! Thank you for the interest and the love you've shown this story. Here's an update that you all have been asking for. Not quite the end yet, so keep on reading! Much appreciate all your remarks and love. -Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 5

Tuesday started out cloudy. Luckily Marcus and his family had arrived the previous night much to the delight of the children. Fiona, Regina, and Marcus, Jr. quickly joined Amanda, Gordon and even little Mackenzie in the playroom. The only thing missing was Harvey. Donna made the excuse that Harvey was still in the city working on a case that needed all his attention. Marcus and Kate knew that what went on with Harvey and his wife was really none of their business. However, Kate could see the strain in her sister-in-law's face. She could only imagine what it was like being married to Harvey. Although tougher to read than his brother, Kate liked Harvey and came to know that the tough, no-nonsense exterior hid a heart of gold to whom nothing mattered more than family. This fact was especially true after marrying Donna and becoming a father. Moreover, in recent years with the return of their mother and her subsequent death, the two brothers and their families had became closer.

"Is Harvey coming here at all?" Marcus asked concerned for Donna and the children alone in the big house while Harvey remained in the city.

"I don't really know. We haven't worked out Christmas yet, but I have a favor to ask of you and hopefully it will mean that we will all be together for Christmas," Donna remarked knowing she was the catalyst of the situation. Donna knew that she and Harvey had to clear the air; however, before any of that she had to know where he stood with Zoe. The abrupt conversation they had on his cellphone was embarrassing all the way around. Donna needed to know it was not what she was suspecting. When she looked at it objectively, it may have been just a coincidence that the shower was running, Harvey was pleading he had to go, and Zoe was saying rather closely that she had left her makeup bag in the bedroom. _What have you been playing at, Harvey?_

"What's the favor, Donna?" Marcus asked.

"There's an office Christmas party at the firm Tuesday starting around 2:00 pm. As COO I'm expected to be there and Harvey especially wanted me to be there, but I have no one to stay with the kids. My mother is out of town, and my sisters' have their own engagements right now. Could I possibly ask you to stay with them for me?" I know there are six of them with Kenzie being a handful..."

"Say no more, Donna. It's not a problem. We're here anyway. Besides the children get along just fine," Kate said and emphasized by a wave of the hand. "You do what you have to do no matter how long it takes."

Donna smiled and hugged Kate and then her brother-in-law. "Thank you so much. Don't worry I have more than a months' food stocked on the shelves and I think I have a special delivery due tomorrow."

"No need to worry. Tell that brother of mine to get his head on straight," Marcus said quickly grasping Donna's hand and giving it a pat.

"How do you know it may all be Harvey's fault?" Donna wondered aloud.

Marcus smirked much like his brother's and said, "This is Harvey, remember? I know my brother. I also know where you are concerned he is likely to have really screwed up for you two to be separated."

Donna smiled and hung her head. "I guess so," she murmured. Then lifting her head and said, "Thanks, guys."

Then turning around she gathered the children around and decided they should all plan a little Christmas program with music and acting to put on for everybody on Christmas Day. She had planned one last year and it seemed to happen without a hitch. Mainly Donna was doing this to take her mind off the plan she had for the next day.

Harvey called Monday night after the children had been settled.

"Hey," Harvey said in his "only reserved for Donna voice. "I hope you're still coming tomorrow? You're not still mad at me over that innocent, stupid scene with Zoe last week, are you?"

Donna, who was eagerly trying not to remain miffed, tried to answer her husband civilly.

 _"In answer to your questions in order: Yes, I am still coming tomorrow. Yes, I am a little less mad but I know you need to explain. I want to see you explain. Do you understand?"_

Harvey nodded as if Donna could see him. "Yes, I understand. It is really just a coincidence."

After a few seconds of complete silence, Donna almost hung up her phone thinking that she had missed Harvey's cue to ending the conversation. She heard Harvey's tired sigh and then:

" Donna, I am really glad you're coming tomorrow. We've all missed you here. I've missed you...I miss you, Donna. I will see you at the party. I'm meeting a client for a late night meeting. Only time the poor bastard had open. Gotta run...I love you," Harvey said in an almost whisper and then hung up and placed his cell back in his pocket.

" _Goodnight Harvey,"_ Donna said after her phone cut off the call.

As stated previously, Tuesday, the day of the party, dawned very cloudy. However, The Weather Channel meterologists claimed only snow showers, just a glancing blow for Manhattan and, perhaps, some Lake Effects snow for the westernmost parts of the state. So as Ray opened the door for Donna as she had gotten in the Town Car, a blizzard trapping her at the firm for six hours was not really on her mind.

"You really did not have to come get me, Ray. I have an SUV at the house," Donna said as she adjusted her makeup in the backseat.

"Well, Donna, it was the boss' idea. He wanted to make sure you didn't have an excuse not to come," Ray said looking at Donna in his rearview mirror.

"How was Harvey this morning?" Donna asked as she put her lipstick back in her bag.

"He was fine. He was smiling today. The first time I've seen him smile like that since you went to stay in West Chester."

Donna smiled a little and her heart started to warm because she wanted desperately to be with her husband but she did not want to make it too easy for him. Harvey knew how to take advantage and in the last year and half since Kenzie's birth and Donna's promotion relations between them had cooled somewhat. There were misunderstandings that had never been there since they had gotten married, nights where both were too tired to talk to each other and had only enough energy to get the kids asleep and drop into bed. Once in a while Donna would move over into Harvey's arms or he would take her hand in his as he slept, but these loving little touches were happening less and less.

Donna became quiet after her initial conversation with Ray. Her thoughts about what to say to Harvey and what his answers would be were forefront in her mind. All she wanted was for him to remember who they were together outside the firm because inside the firm everyone knew them as The Specters: two fifths of the leadership hierarchy at PearsonSpecterLittZane.

Donna remained quiet and alone with her thoughts as Ray drove the fastest way to Manhattan.

Harvey was in his office when he was accosted by Amy, Gretchen, and Gloria.

"Come on, Harvey, Donna will be here any minute. You'd better get up and make yourself presentable," Amy coerced as she came around Harvey's desk and took the file from his hand.

"Am I not presentable for my wife?" Harvey asked spotting Rachel coming into the mix.

"Well, if you have to ask," Gretchen echoed a question from the past.

"She's also the COO," Rachel stated succinctly.

Harvey rose. "On that account, I guess I'd better get up. Now if you ladies will just put those things on the table for me, I can handle the rest. Thank you," Harvey said as all but Rachel left his office.

"I know what you're going to say, Rachel. I won't screw this up. I promise," Harvey said staring down at the younger woman.

"Not until you swear on this bible that you are not going to hurt her again." Rachel pulled out a bible from behind her.

"Where? Rachel..." Harvey whined.

"Donna never told me what a whiner you are," Rachel said.

"He learned that from his kids," Mike jumped in at the last minute.

"No, they learned it from me," Harvey said proudly. "Rescue me from your wife, please?"

"Nope, absolutely not," Mike said shaking his head no.

"Come on. Right hand on the Bible," Rachel said placing Harvey's hand onto the black leather covered Bible.

She made him repeat some silly solemn vow which ended "so helped me God".

"I don't think I ever had to repeat such a long oath since I came into the Bar," Harvey said rolling his eyes. He looked at his watch noting the time and listened to the loud raucous noises emanating from the associates' kitchen.

Soon Rachel left along with her husband having been swept away by some of their younger friends to where the refreshments were just coming out.

Harvey started to lay the setting out on the coffee table. He looked up out of his window and noticed the snow was hurrying down in quite a clip. Harvey smiled as he looked out the window and saw the snow.

 _He remembered what little snow they had received the previous year, but even with the little that they received Harvey had taken the kids outside and they had built the smallest snowman Harvey had ever seen. He had Mandy stick a carrot in what had passed for a face. When he, Mandy, and Gordon stepped back to look at the tiny icy masterpiece, Harvey asked what should they name it._

 _"Eric!" Mandy immediately piped up._

 _"Eric?" Harvey thought that strange for a snowman's name._

 _"It's a boy she likes," Gordon taunted aloud._

 _So Harvey smiled his Specter smile and said, "Ok, Eric, it is." Then Harvey looked up at the living room window and saw Donna standing there with Mackenzie wrapped in a blanket in her arms. As he called to her, he pointed to the snowman and then wrote in the leftover snow what they named the snowman. He gazed back up at her and she gave them the thumbs up for the name._

 _Harvey also remembered after things had settled down a little later. Donna confided in him and said she was not surprised about the name as she had listened to their daughter on the way home from school one day talking about a boy named Eric. He remembered he smiled at that and asked, "Is there nothing that you don't know?" Donna then kissed him and said, "Not really. I'm Donna and I'm awesome."_

Coming back to the present and hearing a footfall behind him, Harvey plastered his signature grin to his face and turned around swiftly.

"Zoe!" Harvey said very surprised. He thought it was Donna.

"Harvey, I am sorry. I had not intended coming here at all although I know you invited me, but I am having a hard time getting flights out of JFK. The last few were cancelled because of the odd winter weather in the UK, so I thought, if you didn't mind my niece, and I would pop over here for a bit and then try to find another hotel until tomorrow when we are heading back to the airport. I booked another flight for tomorrow and I hope the weather here does not prevent it from taking off."

"Oh...of course, Zoe..."

"Listen, Charity and I will not be here long I just wanted..."

Just outside the door, Donna approached her husband's office. She hurried her footsteps a little when she heard a familiar female voice. She peaked around the corner not wanting to interrupt Harvey in his little secretive lovefest (at least that's what she was thinking). There she was! Zoe Lawson! The female thorn which had been in her side the last two months. Here she was ready to forgive Harvey in his negateful behavior only to find that he lied to her again. Why else would Zoe be here?

Donna took a deep breath and put away the tears that she was going to shed yet again for Harvey Specter and knew how spectacular she looked and decided to give Harvey a little run for his money. She went back to her office and made a phone call.

"Zoe, you can't be here..." Harvey tried to say politely but firmly. "Donna..."

"I know Harvey. I had no plans to be here. I know Donna will be here. She's your wife and the COO of this firm. If anyone deserves to be here, it's her. I said I had not planned to take you up on your invitation. I just wanted to say good bye and thank you for all the work you did for the case. I'm glad we were able to prove my client was innocent of fraud."

Harvey lowered his eyes and smirked. "Well, the one you should really be thanking is Louis. If he hadn't figured out the banker and the found the correct culprit, I would probably be joining you in England for court."

"Yes, I can just see you in one of those white wigs and red robes. Not exactly your Tom Ford suit," Zoe said knowing full well that this would definitely be the last time she would see Harvey Specter again. That was all right with Zoe because her life was over the sea where she was eager to watch her son open his Christmas presents and celebrate the day with all her family including her beautiful niece who had always been more of a daughter than a niece.

"Well, I hope Donna gets here soon. The snow doesn't seem to be letting up," Harvey said returning to the window.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. I noticed it looks like you were planning your own little private party in here. Candles, china plates, and a little box in the middle. I think you're doing the right thing. Donna loves you so," Zoe remarked.

Harvey came back to stand in front of Zoe as they walked to the doorway of his office. Zoe kissed him on the cheek and then cupped his cheek in her hand.

"Goodbye, Harvey."

Harvey smiled and said, "Goodbye Zoe. Give your niece my best. If you need anything else, just call."

"We'll see. Thank you."

Zoe turned and left the office. She did not look either way as she passed Donna's office so she had not noticed that Donna had been sitting there. Donna was on the phone and her chair facing the snowy scene out of her window, so she did not see that Zoe had left as well.

As Donna watched the snow in the late afternoon, she checked the weather forecast on her cell which continually protested the snow would not last much longer. However, Donna looked down from her window and saw that there must have been at least three inches on the ground already and the white stuff just kept falling in bunches and blowing all around. She had called home in West Chester to check on everyone to which Kate had told her to try to forget for a little while that she was a mother of three and spend some much needed time getting to know her husband again.

"Thanks, Kate. I will, but please do call me if there is an emergency. No matter what."

"Of course, Donna. Now go party on! See ya later or tomorrow."

Donna smiled and hung up the phone. Just then turning around she had a visitor.

"Louis!" She rose and gave him a big hug.

"I just wanted to say hi and bye."

"You're not staying? The party has hardly begun. You haven't done "The Electric Slide" yet," joked Donna because the previous year Louis had gotten a little too inebriated and had challenged one of the associates to a dance off. Louis won, of course, stating loudly that his studying ballet had made him such a great dancer. Donna had witnessed this firsthand before Harvey led her by the hand to his corner office for their own private dancing.

"I guess you haven't heard but Sheryl and I are having a baby and I said I would be home before the weather got so bad I couldn't get home. I just wanted to say that we've missed you."

Louis gave her another hug and he then murmured in her ear. "Forgive him, Donna, for whatever he's done. He needs you and loves you so much."

A tear escaped Donna's eye and she pulled out from the hug saying, "It's not that simple, Louis, but I'll try. You have a good night and congratulations!"

Donna decided to see how the festivities were going and how much this "little" firm party might be costing. Not that she cared because it made every employee a little more happy to let down at the holidays and relieve the day-to-day pressures and see each other as friends not rivals or competitors but as one cohesive unit working together to be the best they could be but as COO she had to wear many hats and one of those hats was financial manager.

She found Rachel and Mike standing around talking with two new associates. She walked up to them.

"Donna!" Rachel said almost spilling her drink as she stepped around Mike to give her BFF a hug.

"Rachel!" Donna hugged her back so happy that she was among her "family" again. She squeezed her tight and then Mike joined them and she hugged him back giving him a rub and a pat.

"So, I see this might be a repeat of last year? The associates are practically dancing on their desktops."

"Have you seen Harvey yet?" Mike asked.

Donna lowered her eyes and said, "Yes and no."

Mike looked at her and then at his own wife and said, "We'll find him, for you."

"No, there's no need. I saw him when I arrived. Zoe and he are in his office."

Rachel looked up and said, "I just Zoe leave with her niece about an hour ago. How long ago did you get here?"

"About an hour and a half ago," Donna said. "I went to Harvey's office first thing and I heard voices, well, Zoe's and then Harvey's. They didn't see me, but I spotted candles, table setting for two, if I was naive I would think that Harvey and Zoe were having a triste of some type. But than can't be because Harvey is my husband and he is loyal to a fault,..."Donna said and then not wanting Rachel and Mike to see her tears she ran from the room. On the way she swiped a bottle of wine sitting in ice on the kitchen counter and ran back to her office with the plans of drinking it before heading home.

Donna went immediately back to her office and opened the wine. Before she had even had the cork pulled a man walked in she had not seen for a year. They had chatted the previous year as he had contacted Donna after reading in the news the big case that had involved her former Yoga studio. Many years before that time they had practically been engaged to marry.

"Donna, to what do I owe the pleasure of the call I received a couple hours ago?" Mark Meadows stood tall, handsome, and tongue tied as he looked at his former girlfriend.

"Mark? I'm so glad you could come. Sorry about the last minute. I just got to my office a few hours ago and as you can see there's a bit of a party going on here."

"Donna, come on, I've known you for years and you wouldn't call me for a business meeting only a few days before Christmas when clearly you are having a Christmas party. What's up?"

"No, Mark, really. I know..." Donna gave up and smiled. "I just thought you would like to attend this party. It seems some of the lawyers have invited their clients without permission so I am their boss, so you are a client now, and you should join in."

"Making Harvey jealous somehow?" Mark said with raised eyebrows. Mark who was now single after a messy divorce a few years ago had always known that Donna and Harvey were meant to be together. There simply was no room for anyone else. Of course this was before marriage and children were in the mix. It may have changed Harvey and Donna had assured Mark one day on the phone that it had.

"Well, Donna, I am not above being used even if it achieves your goal and not mine," Mark said giving Donna a look brooking no argument at how beautiful he still thought her. His eyes took in her red locks brushed and arranged so they reflected the light in the office. She wore a low cut dark red dress. The scoop neck only promoted her beautiful bustline. When she bent over to continue to open the bottle of wine, Mark smiled and appreciated the view of her fuller breasts. He hoped he could hide the evidence of his admiration in his tight jeans from her view.

"I have to tell you that Harvey's a fool if he's straying. You are breathtaking and if you want...(he came closer)...I know how to make him jealous" Mark had stepped closer with every word he uttered until finally he stopped and took Donna's lips hostage in a blistering kiss.

Donna found her arms going around him and then realized that these were not her husband's lips but Mark's. They were familiar and soft and his arms held her so securely...

"Donna!"

Suddenly the kiss broke and Donna was shocked to see Harvey standing in her doorway. He just shook his head and made his way to the elevator bank with no real destination.

Swiftly Donna's thoughts came to her: _Not exactly how I wanted it to go, but ..._

"Harvey, wait..." she called rushing out of her office. As she watched her husband step into the car of the elevator, Mike and Rachel were standing near looking both ways and wondering what the hell happened now.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI all! Here is the latest update. I think you will all be satisfied. Not ending quite yet but we'll get there. Thank you all for standing by and waiting for an update. Please, if you are so moved, leave a review. Thank you again - Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 6

Donna reached the elevator bank just as the doors closed. She threw up her arms and decided to go back to her office. She knew Mark was there and she was not planning to finish what he had started, but maybe she could talk to him. Mark knew how much Harvey meant to her. He always knew even when they two were hot and heavy. Mark always said it was like he was a third person in their relationship. Donna always wondered what would have happened if she had chosen Mark and not Harvey. Perhaps, she would have become a mother faster or she could have pursued acting more; however, it never mattered because Harvey had always been her everything and no matter whatever would have happened Donna did not think it could have been any better than having what she had with Harvey. Yes, Harvey could be a dick, and sometimes he did not look before he leapt, but Donna had always known that and that made him all the more endearing to her. She could have loved no other like she did him because she had tried

Once out of the elevator and approaching the revolving door to the building, Harvey was surprised by the amount of snow accumulation on the ground. From fifty stories above, everyone looked like ants and the accumulation only looked like mounds. He cursed himself running down here in haste because he felt the chill from the wind whipping around the building. He could see the snow being blown in from the outside. The Christmas decorations blowing almost being pulled off their moorings and worse yet the pedestrians and drivers slipping and sliding along the slippery sidewalks and streets. Harvey ventured outside gathering his lapels of his jacket and pulling them up to cover his neck. He had to get air.

The cold hit him all at once making him suck in a breath and stinging his eyes to tearing. He leaned against the cold glass window of the building outside. Most people who slipped by thought he was out of his mind, but Harvey was numb. Numb not from the cold wind whipping around but from his heart after he witnessed his wife in a fierce liplock with a former boyfriend from long ago. Donna had told him that Mark and his firm were looking for new representation and that he had contacted Donna knowing now that she had some influence has to what lawyer in the firm would fit his needs. Donna also told Harvey that she recommended Katrina because she needed some new clients and she had handled firms like Mike's architectural firm previously. Harvey remembered and appreciated that Donna would never suggest her husband work with her ex-boyfriend especially after the fact that said boyfriend dumped Harvey's wife because Mark could not understand that and thought Harvey a nasty boss and Donna's attachment to him more than just a friendship.

 _This is stupid! I'm out her freezing my balls off while my wife is up there having a smooch fest with her ex in my firm! Really, it's our firm. She is a partner; albeit a silent partner._

Harvey suddenly felt a tightness in his chest that he had not felt in over a year. He grabbed his chest and managed to make it back into the building and sat on the window bench calming himself and realized it was a panic attack and not a heart attack.

 _I'm fine. It's just anxiety because of this mounting crap with Donna. Why would Mark have the audacity of kissing someone else's wife unless he was provoked. Damn Donna! What the hell happened? I thought for sure once we were on more familiar ground that she understood about Zoe. What could have happened between last week and now?_

 _One thing is for sure. You're not going to find any answers down here. Go back up and pretend nothing happend. I always have a bottle of Macallan 18 in my office. Might as well start now._

Pulling the jacket lapels back down and smoothing down his suit and rebuttoning his jacket. He walked back to the bank of elevators and pushed the UP button.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mark, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to call you to make you act like that I just wanted..."

"I understand, Donna. Like I said I don't mind being used for about ten minutes. I just hope it has the result you want it to have. Why didn't you follow him down the elevator?"

"Because it's bad enough that we will probably have a public argument, I don't need either one of us to catch pneumonia in doing it. Besides I know Harvey he probably went no farther than outside the door since he forgot his coat. Since his heart attacks almost two years ago, he gets cold a lot quicker than he used to."

"Harvey actually got sick?" Mark asked helping himself to Donna's decanter of scotch she kept in her office for those nights when she and Harvey would talk before venturing home to a somewhat full house. Those were rare now because once they were a couple and married their talks took place at home in front of a roaring fire or a late dinner. Once the children started coming their nightly routine became less and less and they had stopped talking altogether until eventually they arrived at a place where they never thought they would be. Somehow working together and living together had not turned out quite as she had expected.

"Yes, Harvey had two minor heart attacks about a year and a half ago, but he's been fine. He goes to the doctor's periodically as he should and went back to boxing for exercise and remembers to take his meds," Donna said sounding like Harvey's wife.

"If you don't mind my asking, how's the bedroom life?"

"Well, I do mind you asking Mark because that has nothing to do with why I asked you to come here. I wanted you to come here to validate to my husband that I am still the desirable woman I once was."

Mark took a big swig of his drink and nearly choked on it when Donna stated her reason for calling him at the most inopportune time.

"What? I knew Harvey was blind, but is he that blind? You are and always have been hot, beautiful, smart, and kind."

Donna laughed and smiled her most appreciative smile. "Ok, I know that may sound silly, but isn't that why you divorced your wife because you no longer were turned on and you found you had nothing else in common?" Donna wondered aloud. Mark had confided in her one of the last times they had talked on the phone. It had nothing to do with their professional relationship but it had helped Mark come to a final decision about his personal one.

Mark placed his glass on Donna's desk and said, "We didn't have children or a life like you and Harvey, Donna. Don't compare us. You, two, are still in love. I know Harvey might be blind sometimes but he is not stupid. I know he has a hard time saying what he feels. I can understand that. You can take a man's breath away."

"Mark!" Donna said and then rose. Mark took that moment to understand he was being dismissed.

She gave Mark a hug and he gratefully accepted. She pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you. I appreciate your kind words to me and I apologize for using you."

"I get it. I'm not above whoring myself out every now and then. Say, can I grab some food before I go? It looks like a smorgasbord in there."

"Sure. Merry Christmas."

"On second thought, I haven't eaten all day. I'll go with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The button dinged for the 50th floor. The doors slid open and Harvey alighted from the car. He skirted going past reception and the usual way to his office and instead took the long way around skirting the associates' bullpen and then through to his office on the other side. This was one of the few times Harvey was grateful for his corner office. After Jessica had left permanently, Harvey had occupied her office which then he was happy to have Donna's office right next to his. Mike had moved to another office once Harvey decided he wanted his original office back and allowed Robert to take the managing partner's office once he took over the firm.

As he walked through the bullpen he noticed that it was deserted except for a couple of associates who worked as they ate their refreshments. From the looks of the food, it looked like Gretchen and Rachel had spent a little more of the firm's money on more than just pizza and soda. Swedish meatballs, Caesar Salad and pasta? Wine and beer to drink? _I cannot believe Donna signed off on this_. _What do I care? I'm not managing partner anymore. Thank God. Harvey thought. Was that Donna? She's laughing after what I just witnessed? Wow, I guess one touch from Mark Meadows and it's eight years of marriage and 10 years of friendship and mind blowing sex out the window? I'm going home and getting my kids and taking them somewhere for Christmas. I know Marcus is at my house..._

Harvey's mind went off in a whirl. He was not thinking rationally because where his wife was concerned he always overreacted and never thought too much first. When Harvey had finally made it back to his office he grabbed his overcoat and in a fit of rage which he rarely showed anymore knocked the candles, china, and present from his coffee table with one purposeful swoop of his arm. He only took one minute to look at the mess he wrought and then stomped out of his office with coat in hand.

Harvey breezed by those in the party with his coat on and his scar in tact. Donna felt the breeze of his passing by more than seeing a dark blue blur rush by her. She dropped her food onto the table and hurried after Harvey. No one tried to stop her.

Just as the elevator car doors were closing Donna hopped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey just looked at his wife with his jaw set and his nostrils flaring. Donna looked over at her husband with evil in her eyes. If the old saying "if looks could kill" were real, Donna would have smited Harvey there and then.

They both started talking at once:

"Mark? Mark! What is it, Donna! You just wanted to hurt me back?! I said I was sorry. I would never have done..."

"Zoe! Zoe! I know you never got as far as you wanted with her, but really? You wanted to go farther until SHE happened to spot your wedding band...not you! Of course, I called Mark. He is a client...especially after you told me that Zoe wasn't coming! Looks like you had a woman trap all set up in your office. What do you think? You screw her in your office like you did me a couple of times! Then hurry up and meet me at the door as if nothing happened!"

"Donna! Donna! No! Of course not! I still can't believe I see you kissing Mark. I didn't think you still wanted him around. You told me that's why you picked Katrina to be his lawyer instead of me because you knew how much I didn't like him!"

"The only reason you never liked him is because I almost married him...but no! I instead chose a selfish man who waited another four years before he even thought about marrying me! "

"Donna! Stop it! I swear to you! I told Zoe she had to leave because I was setting..."

Then the elevator car came to a jolting stop! It threw Donna into Harvey and they both fell to the floor. Harvey breaking Donna's fall.

"How convenient! Did you hit the emergency stop button or something?"

"No, Donna, I didn't. It just fucking stopped!"

Donna, who was still furious, extricated herself from her husband and stood up to push the emergency call button to see if they could get some help.

Harvey pushed himself to a standing position and brushed make believe debris from his coat.

"Just for the record, remember on our honeymoon when I stopped the elevator?" Harvey said smugly still congratulating himself for having sex with his new wife in a small elevator at their quaint hotel in Colorado.

"Yep, that's probably why I came home pregnant with Amanda," Donna said sarcastically. "I remember we finally got to our room and you congratulated yourself in that we probably made a baby."

"Turns out we did," Harvey said reminiscing and laughing.

Donna stopped pushing buttons, sighed, and turned around.

"What are we doing?"

Harvey stood there and looked at his wife whom he still found attractive, funny, engaging, and very intuitive and smart and still the most amazing woman he had ever met.

He looked up at her with large sad eyes. The air in the elevator was warm now both in temperature and temperament between the two occupants.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to come home and be with my family. Be with you," Harvey said moving in a little experimentally.

"Then what was all that in your office I saw?" Donna asked waiting for him to realize that she had caught him in what she had mistakenly thought was a triste.

"I had Gretchen, Gloria, and Amy put together some things and order some other things, so we could have a private dinner when you got here. I figured since everyone else would be at the festivities in the associates' bullpen and other areas that we could have a repeat of last year...only better."

Donna put her hand to her mouth. _Oh, Harvey! How you exasperate me! How you've made me stay in love with you all these years is beyond me. You are still gorgeous and I could get lost in those big pools of chocolate and I know how you touch me and make feel like I could die in your arms. You are still the only man I would want in my bed, in my life, by my side. What do I do, though? When I think as a wife, do I believe your story? Of course I do because I have been destined to love Harvey Reginald Specter since the day I met him. He would never lie to my face like that...I mean I know he is a lawyer but he knows I'm too smart for that._

"So that dinner and candles and setting were for my benefit?" Donna nodded understanding why he had become pissed when he saw her with Mark.

"Of course, I know what a romantic you are," Harvey said sidesmiling and taking Donna's hands in his.

"No, you mean what I sucker I am for you. You have always been a player, so I am hoping you were only playing for me," Donna said looking up into those eyes she loved so well.

"Of course. Zoe was here briefly. I told her she had to go because I expected you and she had no problem with that. As a matter of fact, she said, "Donna loves you so".

"So why was she still here? I thought she would have gone back last week?"

"It seems she's had a bit of trouble booking flights out of New York. The weather in Great Britain as been precarious and it seems our weather here hasn't helped. She and Charity are going to another hotel tonight. I asked Ray to make sure she and her niece would have good accommodations. She seemed to have spent last night in the airport on standby and then the flights were cancelled."

"Well, I hope she wasn't telling you a story. That doesn't seem like her to use subterfuge. She wasn't Machiavellian before when I knew her. As a matter of fact, other than myself, I don't think I would have minded her marrying you," Donna said.

"Oh, you don't mind...what about me?" Harvey said kissing Donna's hands. "Look, I am so sorry about what happened two months ago. I guess since we've been going through a rough patch lately I felt something that I haven't felt for years for another woman. I know it's wrong, but it's the truth and we always tell each other the truth, right?"

"I'm sorry. It does seem like we've been drifting apart. We haven't sat and talked for ourselves for a long time. We haven't slept together for ages. Odd. If I remember Mr. Specter, you normally grab at my ass or steal a kiss at least once in a while at the office. You know how unprofessional that is.

"When we're home," Harvey said, "It seems we have two conversations: one about the kids and one about work. Nothing between us. Not like we used to. I miss that," Harvey said.

"Speaking of the office, though,, you haven't been here and I am not the grab- any -woman's -ass type at least not anymore. Besides you always wear those low cut or tight fitting au couture fashions that make me want to grab your ass or take you right on the couch in my office. Talk about temptation," Harvey mentioned realizing that, perhaps, all the anger had evaporated into that heated discussion.

Donna came closer and put her arms around Harvey's neck. She smiled when she felt his arms pull her into a close embrace.

They each tentatively leaned into each other and kissed tenderly.

"I've missed this," Donna said and then went in for another kiss but this one was slow, long, and full of their passion for one another.

It did not take long for the kiss to deepen. Donna's lips parted allowing Harvey access to her mouth. Their tongues tasted each other's lips and teeth. Breathing became labored as they were yearning to give into their desire for one another. They had been apart so long both physically and emotionally that their brains had no time to really care that they were trapped this time in an elevator which could resume its downward journey at any moment.

Once they stopped kissing and stared at each other, Harvey, saw his Donna's flushed face and kiss swollen lips. He stopped and looked at her with those big brown eyes almost begging her silently to forgive him. Donna looked back at him with all her defenses now gone in her dark green eyes and smiled. Donna kissed him again.

Donna removed Harvey's overcoat and it fell with a thud to the floor. The next to go was his suit jacket. That fell to the floor not quite as noisily. It was becoming rather warm in the small cozy box. Donna could see a sheen of perspiration on Harvey's forehead and she felt she would absolutely melt if she remained in her dress any longer. She turned around and Harvey took her movement as an invitation. He carefully undid the zipper and let his lips follow where his fingers and hands led. He undid her bra with his teeth and then embraced her from behind letting her dress fall where Harvey's suit jacket and overcoat now were. Donna leaned back in Harvey's embrace and moved her head to the side where Harvey brushed Donna's red locks from her shoulder once again leaving nips and kisses along her naked curves. He turned her around and suckled at her erect breasts. The nipples hard and raised to meet him.

Clad now in her panties only, Harvey removed them hooking one hand around one side and helped Donna step out of them. Harvey noticed they were her favorites. Red lacy wispy things that she knew enticed him to make love to her. He slid two fingers inside her body as he gentled rolled her nipples between his teeth. Donna writhed and slid herself up and down Harvey's fingers increasing her wetness.

With her panties removed, Donna slid off Harvey fingers and made swift work of Harvey's tie, shirt and belt buckle. All the while they kissed, Harvey ground his hips between Donna's legs. Harvey held Donna's left leg around him for a better entry point.

"Take it all off, baby," Donna urged helping Harvey off with his suit pants and then his boxers releasing his hard penis. Harvey allowed Donna to unbutton his shirt slowly while he smoothed his shaft up and down in preparation for her. Donna kissed his body everywhere a button was undone. She finally smoothed the shirt from his shoulders. She shivered for a minute and wanted him inside her and surrounding her. Donna did leave Harvey his silver tie hanging around his neck.

"I like the tie," Donna purred her voice deep, echoing, and vibrating through the samll chamber. "All the better to do this. Come to Donna, baby." Donna yanked Harvey by the tie and his eyebrows shot up to his forehead.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Harvey said and accommodated his beautiful naked wife. Donna had worked magic with her hands. All clothing was completely gone except for Harvey's tie with which he was stroking his wife's clitoris. He leaned her up against the side wall of the small elevator and took her into his mouth and sucked, licked her small hard spot wherein Donna leaned into his touch by flexing her legs.

"Oh that mouth of yours," Donna gasped for air. She bent her knees increasing the feeling of her clitoris being magnificently stroked with her husband's mouth. "Oh my God...Harvey!"

"You cumming baby?"

"Soon."

Suddenly he stopped and after smoothing his shaft and having it painfully erect, he swiftly entered his wife's body and they both gasped. Donna hung onto Harvey's neck and let her head fall to his shoulder as he pumped into her with increasing rhythm. Donna was still very flexible from all her Yoga, She had one leg almost on Harvey's shoulder. He was warm and sweaty with his efforts but Donna had not realized how much she enjoyed him and that feeling of him completing her with his shaft all the way inside of her.

Meanwhile Harvey did not care if he had another heart attack. There was no place he would rather be than with his shaft all the way into his wife and she engulfing him completely with her long arms and legs.

Donna quietly cried, "Harvey! Oh fuck! in her orgasm and felt peaceful as Harvey worked to gain his orgasm letting it go between them finally. Harvey panting and sweating but smiling widely and seeing Donna's half closed eyes. He gently carried her to the floor where he had spread his overcoat to use as a blanket.

They lie on the floor together utterly naked and wondered what would happen if the elevator started and the doors opened. Harvey and Donna both started to laugh loudly at how embarrasing that would be. Harvey was still clad with only his tie to which Donna would yank everytime she wanted a kiss or a stroke.

"You know this is a very expensive tie, Mrs. Specter. I now will have to throw it away with all the body fluids on it," Harvey complained finally removing it.

"Seems a shame to throw it away. Maybe we can wash it and frame it as a trophy from our make up sex in the elevator?" Donna remarked holding Harvey's hand while he held the incriminating piece of evidence.

Harvey bursted out in laughter, "Hey as much as I enjoy the sight of you naked and in my arms, aren't you cold yet?"

"Absolutely not. I haven't been this warm in weeks and it feels so cozy, however, there is a point about the elevator starting up," Donna said as she sat up and reached for her clothes. Before putting them back on she reached back to her husband and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I love you, Harvey Specter." She then kissed him softly and deeply giving him no reason to doubt it.

Coming out of the kiss, Harvey stroked Donna's face in return, "I love you very much, Donna Paulsen-Specter."

Donna kissed him again because he had used her hyphenated name and linked it with his. This meant he finally acceped the fact that she liked having her maiden name with her married name. Harvey realized that Donna would always love him and he realized that he would never make that mistake of kissing another woman again.

Kissing her deeply once again, the elevator jolted into motion and they both hurriedly redressed so they would not be caught in an embarrassing situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi All! I seem to be rolling on this particular one and I am thinking one more chapter so you can really see what Harvey had cooked up for he and Donna. Shout out to FairyClairey who seems to be my biggest fan! Love you for that. Sincerely I love all of you guys in the Darvey Fandom and those who take time to leave a review. It actually helps to me motivated. So here's the latest on this one... please R&R.

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 7

Ding! The elevator had opened on the bottom floor. Luckily no one was standing in front of the doors when they opened because Harvey was still getting dressed. He was having a hard time keeping himself comfortable. He had to beg Donna to stand across the small space while he recovered like a teenager not a mature of man in his early fifties.

 _"Donna, you really have to stand over there and stop...put your panties back on..." Harvey begged._

 _"Can't take it big fella?" Donna tempted him. She loved to tease him because she apparently still could wield her sexiness over him like the seductress she was. She continued to grab his rounded butt and nuzzle his neck and hold him from behind where she could press her breasts against his back._

 _"Oh, you've done it now, Missy. Wait until we get home!" Harvey had responded and pressed her up quickly against the back of the car and made it plain how much she was still arousing him._

 _She looked down at his groin and whispered, "Zip it up, sweetie. Save it for later, baby" as she caught his lips in a soul searing kiss._

 _The on-call elevator maintenance man had said to Harvey on the emergency phone as the elevator started to descend:_

 _"_ _ **You should be good to go. I have Car #4 to work on, so when you get down to ground just hit to go back up. Looks like no one is going anywhere. My wife's gonna kill me."**_

 _"Thank you," Harvey said with difficulty into the emergency phone between fending off Donna's amorous affections and buttoning up his trousers._

Harvey took his wife's hand and their eyes were caught with the wild winter weather blowing around outside. Harvey looked at his watch and the time was now 4:30 pm. They had been caught in the elevator for approximately 45 minutes.

"Oh, Harvey, I don't think we're going anywhere for a while," Donna said with alarm. The lobby of the building was very cold with the wind whipping through the revolving doors and blowing down the long corridor of elevators. She and Harvey continued to walk forward into the lobby hand in hand focusing on the snow whipping around and the six inches now lying on the ground with more falling so fast the NYC road crews could not rid the streets and sidewalks quick enough. People who had to be out were slipping and sliding and being blown about from the blizzard winds.

Donna looked over at her husband and reading her mind had taken his phone from his jacket pocket and was dialing home.

"Kate, it's Harvey," he said in a rush.

 _"Hi Harvey. Are you with Donna?" Kate asked._

"Yes, I am. We're still at the office. It looks like a blizzard outside here. How is it there?"

 _"Don't worry. All the children are just fine. It's been snowing here since Donna left earlier this afternoon. We must have at least eight inches on the ground. Kids are loving it. Tell Donna they were bundled up and Marcus and I had a ball with them out there."_

"Thanks, Kate. Look, I am not sure we're getting home to West Chester tonight but we both have our phones if you need us or if the kids just want to talk with us. We'll be home sometime tomorrow, I suppose," Harvey said nodding at Donna all the while to assure her that their children and everyone at their house was just fine.

 _"No problem. Just remember next time you're in Boston you reciprocate, ok?"_

Harvey had put the phone on speaker, so Donna could hear as well.

Donna smiled and nodded as she said, "No problem Kate. Tell the kids we love them, but call us if you need us. Love you."

 _"Love you, too," Kate said as she hung up._

"What does the weather say?" Donna asked as Harvey scrolled through his phone.

"It looks like we're stuck here. No one is allowed on the roads. So we can't even return to the condo without endangering Ray and I'm not doing that."

"Of course not," Donna said. She found Harvey's hand again and clasped it tight and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the festivities," Donna said. "At least we can eat unless all the associates devoured everything."

"I am always amused at how hungry you are after we make love," Harvey said.

"Look who's talking," Donna rolled her eyes. "I always find you raiding the refrigerator at home."

"Be careful, I'll be raiding you again after we go upstairs."

"Mmmm, we'll see," Donna said out of the side of her mouth.

As they continued to walk back toward the elevator bank, Harvey asked, "By the way, you must have spent a fortune on the food up there."

"What do you care? Robert will be taking over soon and from what I understand from Rachel and Katrina, Robert doesn't have a problem spending money where food is involved. You do remember that Rachel is a foodie. Besides I can explain it to him. I am COO."

Harvey stepped into the elevator first and turned around still holding his wife's hand.

"Yes you are." Harvey pulled Donna into the car with him.

"You know what else you are?" Harvey said pulling Donna into an embrace and brushing Donna's red hair away from her face.

"What?" Donna asked smiling sidewise knowing either a compliment or a smart remark was forthcoming.

"You are my wife, the COO of my heart, and the captain of this ship," Harvey said looking into Donna's eyes. "And I love you and am in love with you for eternity, so you never have to worry about me turning to someone else."

Donna had lowered her eyes embarrassed and warmed all at once at Harvey's declaration.

"Thank you, Harvey. For the record, there's no one else for me either. I did bring Mark here to make you jealous. He actually told me he didn't mind whoring himself out once in a while."

Harvey sniffed a laugh. "I've used that line once or twice in the past about myself but it wasn't to make someone else's husband jealous."

"I hope not. It never will be, right?"

Harvey then kissed her long and gently. Much different than their fierce hard kisses earlier when they were in the throes of passion.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto the 50th floor to Rachel and Mike standing in front of the them. Harvey and Donna were still deeply kissing when the door had opened. The first thing to bring them out of their moment was the sound of Mike's applauding hands.

"Whew! Let's hear it for the COO and the interim managing partner!"

Mike's overbearing applause was not going to deter Harvey from answering his wife's question. He looked her directly into her eyes. "Never."

"Mike what are you five? No, you're drunk, aren't you?" Harvey asked stepping out of the elevator still holding Donna's hand.

"We were looking for you," Rachel said ignoring her husband's antics. "We were hoping you had not called Ray in the middle of this blizzard because according to the The Weather Channel all of NYC is down. No one can get in or out of the city."

Harvey looked at Donna and she smiled back at him. "Yeah we know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the news that Manhattan was cut off from traffic inside and out, there was nothing else to do but wait for the storm to end. The restaurant located on the bottom floor of the building had not closed and was open through the quarantine, and the manager was very happy to accommodate any tenant who ran out of food in their own kitchens. Donna had received a call from the restaurant manager who was making sure his foodstuffs would not go to waste before the next day, so PearsonSpecterLitt was the recipient of part of their fare. In another words there was food and drink that would last longer than the three hours that Rachel and Gretchen had arranged.

Music was being piped through the offices and eventually everyone was steeped in Christmas Spirit. The younger associates, with permission, had cleared out one of the large main conference rooms and decided to hold a dance there.

"Hey Harvey," Mike said as he noticed Harvey walking back toward the Partners' Kitchen.

"What can I do for you?" Harvey asked not stopping his swift pace. Donna had said she would grabbed him some food and then head to the Partners' Kitchen which was usually the most quiet place one could find. "Donna's waiting for me."

"This will only take a minute," Mike asked. "The younger associates got permission from Donna to clear the main conference room and set up a dance party in there. The piped music isn't exactly conducive to dancing, so I thought maybe Harvey Reginald Specter, our acting Managing Partner, would open his cold heart and allow us to use his turntable and maybe delve into the plethora of his music collection and find something appropriate?"

"Mike! Wait a minute. Cold heart? I don't have a cold heart. In answer to your question because of how you asked: No! What's wrong with someone using their playlists and running a phone amplifier through it?"

"Aw, come on, you're old school. I promise I won't allow anything to happen to your turntable or records. I swear on my responsibility of being a Junior Partner."

Harvey had stopped and smiled. He was so happy that he and Donna had reconciled that he was willing to grant Mike be managing partner at the moment.

"Sure. However, I need it back in a couple of hours. I have my own plans. So I want it back in my office at 7:00 pm along with my records. Leave them on the table since I know they will be out of their precise order."

Mike saluted and said in his imitation of Scotty from Star Trek "Aye Cap'n". Mike ran off excited in his own way. Harvey looked behind him and smiled. It had been a long time since Harvey had been that excited about a dance. Harvey, excited for his own purposes, turned on his heel and resumed his swift walk to the Partner's Kitchen and Donna.

However, when he arrived there, two other unexpected people were speaking with his wife. He approached the threesome trepidatiously.

"Mark, Zoe, I guess you guys got stuck here before they closed the streets?" Harvey asked not hiding his disappointment that he would not be alone with his wife after all.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. It seems my bad luck hasn't stopped since I arrived in America two months ago," Zoe apologized. "I could not find you but ran into Donna and she welcomed Charity and I to some food and shelter."

"Where is your niece?" Harvey asked.

"Mike Ross took her under his wing and she is in with the associates who are having a Christmas Dance of sorts."

"Ah aha," Harvey said quietly and smiled thinly. He eyed his wife and she gave him a " _What was I supposed to do_?" look.

"Mark," Harvey said and showed he was none to happy to still see him lurking around. "What happened to you?"

"I was here already. I never tried to leave. I was talking shop with Katrina getting to know my new lawyer. She's very good. Leave it to Donna to choose the right lawyer for the job."

"Yes, Donna has a certain knack for that," Harvey said eyeing Donna back with a " _What are we going to do now?_ look.

Harvey looked down at the table and noticed it full of food enough for four people. So it looks like Harvey and Donna would have to resume their intimacy later which fell into Harvey's plans anyway.

"So, let's all sit and eat. I'm starving," Donna remarked and she watched as Harvey almost spit his sip of water across the table.

"Oh Harvey, are we choking on water now?" Mark remarked placing a hand on Harvey's shoulder ready to pat his back in the event he needed it.

Donna smiled and Harvey looked back at her while his coughing fit ended. _You're paying for that one, Mrs. Specter._

"I'm fine," Harvey said wiping his mouth with a napkin and then reached for his food.

Zoe, Mark, Donna and Harvey began to eat their catered food. Donna was happy to find some beef in the form of butter steaks for Harvey. It was not his usual cut that he enjoyed after making love but Donna was sure it would be enough. Unfortuately, Zoe had found her while she was in the buffet line and had partaken of the same fare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _"Donna?" Zoe had addressed her._

 _"Zoe," Donna had straightened when she saw who had called her name. "I thought you were on your way to a hotel."_

 _"So did I, but it seems they were all booked between the holidays and the inclement weather so Charity and I are stuck again. So Ray drove us back here. I think he came upstairs with me. I did not think you would mind. He is going to do try to get home himself."_

 _"Well that's nonsense. I'll find him and let him know it's ok if he wants to hang out here until we 're allowed out on the streets," Donna responded looking for Harvey's driver. Although she's been Harvey's wife for eight years and was the recipient of Ray's services years before that, she still did not see Ray as an employee. Neither did Harvey and that was what made Harvey so special. Donna had never been treated strictly as an employee either by Harvey before she married him. When Harvey Specter found you a value to him, his loyalty was shockingly solid._ _ **I guess I really should have remembered that before I put us through hell these last few months.**_

 _"Donna, could I speak with you for a minute?" Zoe asked._

 _"Look, Zoe..." Donna said straightening again looking straight in the eyes of the tall blonde woman who was always kind to Donna and if not for herself was rooting for her to become Mrs. Harvey Specter._ _ **Zoe was always a better match than Scottie. Zoe is down to earth, like me, and would willing show Harvey that work was not everything in life that losing in competition was all right and would call him on his shit when his ego outweighed good sense. I know she had a soft spot for him and she would love to have had a relationship with Harvey much like I had always yearned but denied that to myself until the day I knew Harvey would ask me to marry him. However, now...**_

 _"Donna?" Zoe had asked again._

 _"Sure, Zoe, I was just going to bring a meal into the Partner's kitchen for Harvey and me; so we can go in there."_

 _When they had arrived at the door, Zoe opened the door for her as both Donna's hands were full._

 _"I don't remember the firm going all out for Christmas like this while I was here," Zoe had remarked removing her coat and sitting at the table where Donna had placed her and Harvey's food plates._

 _They sat down but neither took up an utensil to begin eating. Donna said she was waiting for Harvey who had had something to do while she obtained food. Zoe had folded her hands and looked Donna in the eye._ _ **Did Donna always look like this? I can't remember. She was always protective of Harvey and dressed impeccably but since she became COO she stepped it up a notch. Looking at her now, I don't think anyone could compete with this woman for Harvey's heart. He always wanted her it was just he was in so much denial and needed her so badly. I need to clear the air before I go back to England. So here goes...**_

 _"Look, I know you and Harvey have been separated since what happened back in October. I just wanted to reassure you that I never had any intentions of starting anything with Harvey once I knew he was married. I want to apologize for any part I have played in this separation of yours. That's not like me. I don't set out to break up marriages. It was just a momentary reminscence of what could have been set up after wanting to thank Harvey for his kindness to my niece and me."_

 _Donna looked at Zoe who was dressed for travelling in jeans and a flannel shirt with heavy boots rather than any of her "lawyer" dresses which accentuated her long tall height. Donna watched Zoe's moon round face and brown eyes loose their sparkle as she apologized. Zoe was sincere unlike Harvey's other ex Scottie._

 _"There's no need to apologize. I was not blaming you, Zoe. I know you're not like that. I was more mad at Harvey because the way he explained it to me he was the one who was tempted to continue until he spotted the wedding ring on his finger," Donna said. "It was like a kick in the teeth. He simply said he forgot."_

 _"Forgot what?" That's when Mark had found Donna in Zoe's company. He also held a plate in his hand._

 _Donna stood and then Zoe. "I don't think you two know each other? Zoe Lawson, Mark Meadows...Mark, Zoe," Donna introduced._

 _Zoe and Mark shook hands and then Mark asked, "Okay if a lonely guy joins you two ladies?"_

 _"Of course, Mark" Donna said and invited him to a chair at the table. "I'm expecting Harvey any minute, so there'll be two of you."_

 _Before they all sat back down again, Donna was relieved to see her husband walk in._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They ate quietly in an uncomfortable silence. Mark, of course, not really knowing that Zoe was the one which caused the rift between the Specters in the first place was the first to speak.

"So, how many children do you have now?" Mark asked looking at Donna.

"Three," Harvey said simultaneously with Donna.

"Zoe has a child, too," Harvey volunteered.

"A son, right?" Donna asked.

Zoe swallowed her food. "Yes, he's five."

Mark not trying to be insensitive but had no knowledge of Zoe's predicament.

"So are you divorced like me?"

"No, Mark, she's a widow. Her husband died," Harvey interjected seemingly to rush to speak for Zoe.

"Harvey, Zoe can speak for herself," Donna said taking umbrage that Harvey rushed to Zoe's defense.

Zoe spoke up then, "Yes, Harvey's right. My husband died a couple of years ago and my brother who had the same cancer died about ten years ago. I am my niece's guardian since that time."

"Oh, that was the pretty young girl who accompanied you.."

"Mark, why are asking so many questions?" Harvey asked.

"Harvey..." Donna tried to silence him. She put her fork down and took the plate to the sink.

"Well, you can finish your meal, I need to check on something," Donna said and straightening her tight skirt she left through the swinging door. Harvey turned to watch her walk out the door. _Oh boy, I screwed up again. She knows how much Mark bothers me. It's her fault she brought him here. I just don't think Zoe needs someone hitting on her when she stuck here with the rest of us._

"Harvey, can I speak to you for a moment?" Zoe asked. "Excuse us, Mark. I will be right back and we can continue our conversation."

Mark who knew something was afoot as Donna seemed to walk out of the room in a huff nodded and shoveled another piece of steak in his mouth.

Harvey and Zoe went to the other side of the room around the corner where the Partner's Lounge was located.

"Zoe, what is it? Is Mark still bothering you because I can throw him out. I don't really care if he gets stranded in the street."

"Harvey! Why don't you like Mark? Besides you don't have to speak for me. I have been a grown woman for a long time and I don't know him well enough but he seems to be good friends with Donna..."

Harvey closed his mouth and his jaw became set. Zoe's eyes opened wide and she realized what Harvey's issue with Mark was about.

"This has something to do with Donna, doesn't it?"

Harvey turned around and leaned on the bar located in the lounge. He took a deep tight breath and then confessed.

"Yes, Donna and Mark, years ago almost became engaged. They broke up after six months and it was indirectly because of me."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous. You think because he is now a client that he and Donna would resume their relationship."

"No. I know that won't happen. However, earlier today when you were in my office, Donna had wanted to surprise me and she found us in my office talking and saw the table set..."

"...And she came to the wrong conclusion about me. I see," Zoe stated. She lowered her head and said, "I apologized to Donna for my part in this misunderstanding between you two. She said she did not blame me but you. So it seems she called Mark here for more than just a meeting with his new lawyer."

"Yep," Harvey said.

"It seems to be working." Zoe smiled and then kissed Harvey on the cheek. "Go find your wife, stupid. She can't be that mad at you. You two looked at peace when you came into the room," Zoe ventured.

"She's mad at me again."

"She won't be. I promise. She just had enough of your ego for a little while, and she didn't like the fact that a perfectly healthy woman couldn't speak for herself."

Harvey turned around and with hooded eyes asked, "What about Mark?"

"He seems harmless enough. I'm a lawyer, too, and a woman who can take care of herself. Go find Donna."

Harvey smiled a brittle smile. Although knowing that he and Donna were in a reconciliation, he really should apologize to Donna and Zoe for butting and answering questions and acting like a buffoon when he knows that like his wife Zoe was perfectly of speaking for herself.

Harvey took her hand and kissed Zoe on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Zoe. You're right. I should not have butt in. Can you take care of Mark?"

Zoe smiled brightly and said, "Yes, I can. I actually kind of intrigued. Go find you wife."

Harvey left the room swiftly not even acknowledging Mark's presence.

He found her in her office on the phone watching the snow continuing to fall although it was dark now.

"Ok, Mandy, I will tell your dad. I'm sure he can fix it when we get home tomorrow. In the meantime take care of your brother and sister and don't drive Uncle Marcus and Aunt Kate too crazy, ok? Love you too, baby. Daddy does, too. See you tomorrow."

Harvey stood in the doorway to her office staring at his hands wherein he noticed his nails were needed to be trimmed a little.

"Harvey," Donna said in a monotone trying not to sound hostile.

"Ok, before you start on me, I don't need a lecture. I just got one from Zoe."

"Good for her. I hope she told you she was perfectly capable of telling Mark her own story."

Harvey smirked and laughed a little. "Yes, she did. I don't know about you strong women. You're going to be the death of me, I'm sure."

"Get used to it. You have two daughters whom I'm raising to be strong as well."

"Yes, but I'm their dad."

"Yeah, but they have you wrapped around their proverbial little fingers," Donna said and smiled at him. She looked at her husband. In the dark office with the light coming from behind, the only thing visible was his silhouette and the slight reflection of his watch when it caught the light from the corridor.

"Sounds like the associates are dancing up a storm downstairs," Harvey said. He looked at his wife sitting at her desk. He could see the color of her hair and the glint from her big dark jade eyes from the light he was not blocking from the corridor. Her glass desk and her diamond engagement ring and jeweled necklace all caught glimmers of lights reflected from the glass. _She is so beautiful. I could never love another one like I love her. She's so smart and can read me like a magazine. I love you, Donna._

Donna glanced at her phone. It now read 6:45 pm.

"So, what can I do for you?" Donna asked. _He's knows what he did. Thanks to Zoe. Otherwise I would have to rehash how Zoe is a big girl and Mark is a nice guy. Mark is not Harvey but he is still a good guy and he should be allowed to acquaint himself with any woman he wants._

"I came to ask you if you wanted to dance," Harvey said walking toward her and coming behind her desk where she sat. He crouched down and took her left hand in his.

"I'm glad to see you're still wearing your rings."

"Did you seriously think I would take them off? You didn't notice earlier?"

Harvey smirked up at her. "I didn't notice anything else once I got a look at you in that dress. I mean I love the way you dress, but this was an office party. Did you need to flash everyone your boobs?"

Donna smiled. "I have been flashing my boobs around here before I was married to you. I think I did subconsciously to challenge you, I think."

"You won. I could never take my eyes off you and so could most of the men around here."

They both tittered at that.

"Ok. Would you like to dance?" Harvey asked again.

"Downstairs? No, I'm not in the mood for that."

"No. I meant in my office."

"You mean to your father's stuff?" Donna asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, if Mike returned my turntable."

"You let Mike?..." Donna smiled. "You are growing soft in your old age there, Specter. I thought you would have given him the General Zodd speech: "Bow, yield, kneel before Zodd".

"I tried. What can I say? Mike has a way of bringing out the Superman in me."

He kissed his wife's hand and then stood up.

"What do you say?"

Donna stood up and a feeling of deja vu came over her. "I don't mind if I do."

They kissed and then Harvey led Donna down the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Folks! I debated on this last part, but I decided sweet closure was what we needed so I went with it. I hope you like this ending. Thank you for reviews, favoriting, and all that great stuff. Now to finish my other two fictions because I suddenly have an idea for another Darvey fic. Love you all - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: The Separation

Chapter 8 - Epilogue

The blizzard continued for another hour. Finally at 9:00 pm the storm dissipated enough and the streets were no longer too treacherous for people to traverse. As a gift for their perseverance, the next day everyone was allowed to work from home or if they had the time take the day off. Donna had left instructions for all to either send their immediate supervisors a text or call on her phone just so she had the whole picture of who was where.

Before the mass exodus was allowed, Donna and Harvey had returned to Harvey's corner office.

"Oh, Harvey, it's beautiful," Donna said as the lights were shut off and only muted light from the corridor gave a little illumination into the office. The other light emanated from two tall candles lit in sconces on his round worktable next to his desk. The two candles which flamed brightly were laid on top of a white tablecloth and china plates with silverware. In the middle of one round plate was a small green gift box wrapped with a red bow.

Donna slowly walked toward the table and suddenly heard the melodic saxophone melodies of Gordon Specter behind her.

"I see they were as good as their word and the associates returned your turntable," Donna remarked turning around and spotting Harvey just staring at her with his hands in his pockets.

He smiled at her.

"Look at you. You are beautiful, Donna," Harvey said quietly. He walked toward her and she walked toward him and they met in the middle of his office. Harvey had moved his coffee table to the side so he and Donna would have enough room to dance.

"Harvey, this was beautiful. You didn't have to do this," Donna said looking into his deep dark depths. In the dim light, she could not see his full expression but she knew he was happy. So was she. She placed her arms around him and caressed his face lovingly and kissed him deeply. Harvey wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her. Their natural rhythm moved by Harvey's father's sweet saxophone carrying them into their own love dance.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Specter?"

Donna kissed him and said, "I don't mind if I do."

She laid her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head close to hers. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, and Donna could feel his. Donna exhaled. Harvey moved and whispered in her ear.

"What was it that Mandy needs me to fix?"

Donna raised her head from his shoulder and looked at his face. "Your serious? You heard me tell her that you would fix something for her?'

"You were on the phone when I came in."

Donna smiled and laughed. "She broke the wheel off her Barbie jeep thinking she could just take it in the deep snow. She wanted to give her cousins a ride."

"I think we'll just have Santa bring her another one," Harvey said and resumed his position. Donna put her head back on his shoulder.

"Good call."

They swayed around the room and kissed

As they took a small turn together, the loud holiday hubbub subsided. The only music one could hear came from the speakers in Harvey's office. The Specters were at peace with one another.

"I am suddenly very tired," Donna mentioned. They separated then. Harvey put his hand at the small of Donna's back and led her to the couch instead of the table. When she was settled he walked back over to the table and retrieved the small box.

"I was going to let you open this when we got home, but as you can see..."

"A present? Are you sure I deserve one?" Donna sarcastically asked sitting up and taking the little green box that Harvey proffered.

Then seeing at how serious Harvey was she took the box from him,

"Harvey, I did get you a gift. It's back at the house. I just assumed you would be home for Christmas," Donna said as she watched her husband sit down next to her.

"I will be. You didn't have to give me a gift. You've given me so much not just since we've been married but years before that," Harvey smiled and he received a gift of a radiant smile from Donna.

"So you want me to open this now?"

"You really like to play at this don't you? Yes, open it now," Harvey said eagerly.

Donna pulled at the red ribbon and it came off easily. Next she attacked the green paper. It was a small jewelry box covered in deep forest green velvet.

"The color of the box reminded me of the color of your eyes. Dark jade."

Donna stopped and smiled at Harvey's words. She almost burst into happy tears, but hid the burgeoning flood by opening the box. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"It's beautiful!" Donna said in a hushed voice as the gift was rather exquisite.

The gift was a diamond eternity ring. The diamonds were set in white gold and they extended all the way around the circle, so no matter how Donna would turn her hand she would see diamonds. She decided to wear it on the same finger as her platinum wedding band and moved her engagement ring to her right hand. The dimmed light caught every facet of diamond making it twinkle like the stars that were finally coming out in the night sky outside after the heavy blizzard snowing of the day. Donna had risen from her spot beside Harvey. She quickly put the ring on her finger and walked over to the door of the office and just looked at the sparkling stones.

Harvey also rose and came up behind her placing one hand on her hip and then the other helping her hold up her other arm so they could look at the sparkling gift together.

"There's a story behind this ring, you know?"

Donna turned around and looked at her husband as Harvey's arms slipped around her waist. Donna's arms slipped around Harvey 's neck and she pulled him in for a kiss.

"Well, I am sure at the end it means you're sorry."

Harvey smirked and they started to take another slow dance around the room as they heard the melody from Gordon Specter's sax filling the room.

"Something like that."

Donna lifted her hand from around Harvey's neck and looked at sparkle of the diamonds as it caught the occasional spark of light. She put her arms back around Harvey and held him closer as they barely moved. She reached up for a kiss and Harvey gave it gladly deepening it ever so softly caressing her soft lips and mouth with his own.

Donna pulled back and opened her eyes and then lowered them. The movement disguised Donna's sheer joy and realization at how Harvey, since they married, had always surprised her one way or another. His loyalty and loving care had always been there even when they were just friends, but since they had become man and wife his love and loving care had only increase forefold even with this stupid fiasco that had temporarily separated them.

Harvey watched his wife as her head remained lowered and she had leaned into his shoulder. He took a finger and hooked it under her chin causing her to raise her head and look at him.

"Donna?" Harvey whisperingly asked afraid his efforts tonight demonstrating his contrition and requesting her silently for forgiveness were suddenly having the opposite effect.

"I just love you so much. I am amazed at you everyday since you became my husband eight years ago. You should be careful, my love. I may have to call you the "perfect" husband.

Harvey smiled and said in his oft-used bravado manner, "You know I have my flaws, but yeah, I can be pretty "perfect". He then lowered his head and their foreheads were together.

"Hey," Harvey whispered. "I think we can go home now to the condo. What do you say?"

Donna whispered back. Their heads still together. They had now completely stopped in the middle of the room.

"I agree. The only place I want to be right now is at home, in our bed, in my husband's arms."

They kissed again and then prepared to go home. As they were walking to the elevator hands clasped tightly together, they spotted a couple sitting at a table in the associates' kitchen.

"Zoe? Mark? You're still here?" Donna asked and stopped. "Where's your niece?"

"Charity went home with Mike and Rachel Ross. They said they would drop her here in the morning since they were both coming to work."

"What are you going to do?" Harvey asked feeling uncomfortable about Zoe being with Mark. _Donna would kill me if I said anything, so I will just kept my mouth shut. I dearly do not want to undo the progress we've had made in the last few hours._

"Mark, tells me he has a house near here where I can stay until I can get a flight home."

"Oh? Oh," Donna remarked this time. _Zoe is a grown woman and I know Mark can be a total gentleman. I know Harvey wants to berate Mark because his jaw is clenched and his hand tightly clasped in mine is jerkily moving every so often as we stand here noting his restlessness. He's doing his best. I gotta give Harvey credit for that. When I get him home, he'll be wondering who Zoe is anyway._

"Thank you for everything by the way, you two. Merry Christmas" Zoe said as she waved them toward the elevator.

Harvey hung back for one moment but then he looked at Donna, really looked at Donna, and thought _Merry Christmas, indeed!_


End file.
